Training
by Lou-Rha
Summary: Nouveau boulot, nouvelle vie, nouvelles rencontres, nouvelles expériences, nouvelles sensations...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

\- Al porto delle barche da crociera per cortesia. (Au port des bateaux de croisière s'il vous plaît)

\- Subito signora. (Tout de suite madame)

Le chauffeur de taxi fit ronronner le moteur et lança son véhicule sur la route, quittant l'aéroport où il avait été hélé par la jeune femme. Il prit la direction du port comme il lui avait été demandé et alluma sa radio. Après quelques minutes de routes au milieu des voitures Vénitiennes, le conducteur jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa cliente. Puis il retourna à la route avant de regarder à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'insistance, dans son rétroviseur, la jeune femme qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, plongée dans ses songes. Ses yeux fixés dans le lointain au travers de la vitre sombre de la portière à sa droite, elle restait silencieuse. Au troisième coup d'œil, l'homme détailla un peu plus la demoiselle, mais surtout un détail auquel il n'avait pas tout de suite prêté attention quand il l'avait abordé, mais qui avait tout de même affecté son inconscient. Maintenant qu'il prenait un peu plus de temps pour la regarder ce détail lui sautait aux yeux avec évidence. Cette couleur... comment avait-elle pu l'obtenir... est-ce qu'elle est naturelle, non ce n'est pas possible... pas ainsi...

La jeune femme qui avait observé le manège du chauffeur du coin de l'œil savait exactement qu'est-ce qu'il observait et les questions qu'il avait en tête, mais elle ne fit rien pour le sortir de sa réflexion et se contenta de soupirer avant de repartir dans ses songes.

Mais ce retour au calme ne dura pas quand elle entendit la voix du conducteur s'adresser à elle.

\- Embarca per il piacere ? (Vous embarquez pour le plaisir?)

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne tourne la tête pour porter son regard froid vers le chauffeur à travers le rétroviseur. Il avait tenu un moment avant de parler, ce qui était assez étonnant venant d'un chauffeur de taxi, qui plus est italien, mais toujours pas assez au goût de la jeune femme. Elle répondit tout de même par politesse.

\- Vado lavorare. (Je vais travailler.)

La réponse monocorde et peu avenante laissa place à un long silence, mais ne découragea pas pour autant l'interlocuteur qui finit par s'adresser à nouveau à sa cliente.

\- Que tipo di lavoro ? (Quel genre de travail?)

Un long soupir suivi d'un nouveau silence répondirent en premier lieu à la question.

\- Sono « croupier » (Je suis croupier)

Le chauffeur ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire et de rétorquer dans la foulée.

\- Molto interesante ! (Très intéressant!)

La jeune femme retint avec difficulté l'envie folle que ses yeux avaient de monter vers le ciel et les fit dériver vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait avant que le conducteur ne commence à lui faire la conversation. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'arriver rapidement au navire pour laisser derrière elle la pipelette qui lui servait de chauffeur.

Heureusement pour elle après deux questions de plus sur le nom du bateau et le trajet de ce dernier, la voiture s'arrêta aux abords d'un immense navire blanc pourvu de quelques touches de couleurs telles que du bleu, utilisé pour écrire le nom du navire et qui couvrait les deux grosses cheminées surplombants le géant des mers, ou plusieurs ton d'orange qui faisaient ressortir les embarcations de survie qui ceinturaient toute l'aile bâbord du navire.

La jeune femme descendit du véhicule tirant son sac à elle pour le faire suivre à l'extérieur.

\- Aspeta ! Voi aiuto ! (Attendez ! Je vous aide!)

La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels mais ne répliqua rien, tentant de garder le calme qu'elle avait réussi à conserver tout le long de la course et laissa le chauffeur finir de descendre son bagage. Tout en mettant son sac à dos elle regarda le bâtiment marin qui s'offrait à sa vue avant de plonger dans son portefeuille pour retirer l'argent qu'elle devait au chauffeur de taxi. Elle lui tendit son dû et s'apprêtait à partir quand l'homme la retint en osant la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres depuis le début du trajet.

\- Scusa... ma il colore dei Loro capelli... come lo ha conseguita ? (Excusez-moi... mais la couleur de vos cheveux... comment l'avez-vous obtenue?)

La jeune femme tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui lança un regard noir. Ce dernier frémit en sentant les ondes meurtrières se profiler de ces yeux jusqu'à lui en comprenant qu'il avait fait une bourde...

Sa cliente, énervée au plus haut point mais qui n'avait pas oublié les bonnes manières, lui lança un « Ciao » rapide et s'avança à grands pas, sa valise à sa suite, vers l'accès au navire réservé aux membres de l'équipage.


	2. Embarquement

Je tiens à remercier une amie qui m'a aidée à traduire la phrase en russe que vous trouverez plus bas. J'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute en ce qui concerne l'anglais et l'italien (et encore moins en français XD)

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre I - Embarquement**

Après avoir laissé le « crétin » derrière elle, la jeune femme poursuivie sa route jusqu'à atteindre un préfabriqué gris dans lequel elle pénétra. Plusieurs agents de sécurité discutaient à l'intérieur avant de s'interrompre quelques secondes quand ils la virent pénétrer dans le compartiment. Trois d'entre eux reprirent leur conversation quand le quatrième vint à la rencontre de la blonde. Il attendit quelques secondes en la regardant et finalement s'adressa à elle.

\- 'giorno, carta di crew member? ('jour, carte d'équipage?)

\- Imbarco oggi. (J'embarque aujourd'hui)

Il fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

\- Passaporto per favore. (Passeport s'il vous plaît)

La jeune femme sortie son passeport et le tendit à l'homme qui s'en saisie ainsi qu'une liste. Après quelques secondes il repéra ce qu'il cherchait et d'un nouveau mouvement de tête, confirma que tout était en règle. Il rendit le document avant de demander au nouveau membre du navire de poser ses bagages sur le tapis roulant à sa gauche avant de lui indiquer le passage à travers un portique de sécurité. Elle s'exécuta avant de récupérer ses bagages vérifiés par le détecteur.  
Elle s'avança vers la sortie du préfabriqué et se tourna vers l'agent qui l'avait suivie, l'interrogeant du regard, accompagné d'une pointe d'agacement, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Sans se laisser démonter par le regard que lui lançait la jeune femme, l'homme la regarda encore un instant pour être sûr qu'il avait son attention avant de pointer du doigt l'arrière du navire, où l'on pouvait voir deux ouvertures, l'une servant apparemment pour embarquer le ravitaillement.

\- Accomodatevi per la porta di fondo (Entrez par la porte du font)

La blonde acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de se mettre à marcher vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué, lançant un rapide « Grazie » à son attention.  
A grands pas, la jeune femme emprunta le passage qui était réservé aux piétons et délimité par des barrières pour se rendre à l'arrière du navire où plusieurs membres de l'équipage discutaient pendant que des cargaisons étaient acheminés à l'intérieur du bateau. La plupart se retournèrent en la voyant arriver mais elle fit mine de ne pas y faire attention et emprunta la passerelle pour s'avancer vers un nouvel agent de sécurité qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace.

\- Imbarco oggi.

Sans le moindre signe montrant qu'il avait compris l'agent lui demanda son passeport.  
Il y jeta un œil avant de le poser dans une boite derrière lui avant de lui désigner un nouveau tapis roulant sur lequel la blonde dût une nouvelle fois poser ses bagages avant de passer dans un autre détecteur.  
Quand elle put récupérer ses affaires de l'autre côté du portique, une femme, vêtue d'un tailleur dont la jupe lui arrivait au-dessous du genou, vint à sa rencontre. Ses cheveux tirés en chignons et ses grandes lunettes ne laissait présager un caractère un tant soit peu sympathique venant de cette femme qui devait avoir dans les 30 ans.

\- Claire Farron?

\- Sì

\- My name is Jihl Nabaat, I will be your chief manager during months. (Mon nom est Jihl Nabaat, je serai votre manager en chef durant ces mois.)

Contre toute attente, la femme dénommée Jihl lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit sa main droite. Claire s'en saisie pour la saluer, gardant bien en elle cet étonnement qui l'avait saisie en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle n'aurait pas cru capable de fournir le moindre petit rictus approbateur.

\- Did you have a good trip? (Avez-vous fait bon voyage?)

La questionnée détourna les yeux d'un air consterné en se rappelant l'arrivée au port.

\- If we forget the end, yes it was. (Si l'on oublie la fin, oui)

Jihl regarda la nouvelle recrue, surprise par sa réponse dont elle ne saisissait pas la signification, mais ne dit rien.

\- So, we have plenty of things to do this day. Follow me I show you your cabin to put your luggage. After we will gonna made your crew member card. You will need it to come in your cabin, buy some beverages, merchandises or duties and get out or come on the ship. (Bon, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi, je vous montre votre cabine pour que vous puissiez poser vos bagages. Ensuite nous irons faire faire votre carte de membre d'équipage. Vous en aurez besoin pour entrer dans votre cabine, acheter des boissons, marchandises ou services et sortir ou entrer sur le bateau.)

Claire fit un signe de tête et suivie son chef qui pénétra dans un couloir ou plutôt le coude de ce qui semblait être un long couloir.

\- Is it your first time on a ship? (Est-ce votre première fois sur un navire?)

\- Yes, but I know some things about life on a ship and how does that work. (Oui, mais je sais quelques trucs à propos de la vie à bord et comment ça fonctionne.)

\- Ok. So, you are really lucky, you will be alone in your cabin. Staff casino members can't be with others members of the ship, unless others members of the casino or couple. (Ok. Alors, vous êtes très chanceuse, vous serez seule dans votre cabine. Les membres du casino ne peuvent pas loger avec d'autres membres du navire, à part les autres membres du casino ou s'ils sont en couple.)

Claire prit la nouvelle avec soulagement, faisant par la même, frémir ses lèvres en ce qui aurait pu devenir un sourire si sa propriétaire avait daigné le laisser apparaître. Elle avait eu l'habitude de partager sa chambre quand elle était simple soldat à terre et ça c'était toujours relativement bien passé avec les autres colocataires de la chambre, mais ses compagnes de chambre étaient soldats elles aussi et elles savaient à quel point la vie privée et le respect étaient important pour chacune... Sur un bateau de croisière ça ne devait pas vraiment être la même chose... et elle savait au combien être seule dans une cabine sur un navire était un privilège et une chance rare.

Après quelques mètres dans ce même large couloir, les deux femmes passèrent une porte pour entrer dans un nouveau couloir pourvu d'une moquette, beaucoup plus étroits, ne pouvant permettre à deux personnes de se croiser sans que l'une au moins ne se colle au mur. Elles passèrent devant plusieurs portes avant que Jihl ne s'arrête devant la cabine 4067.

\- Here we are. Oh wait a minute I forgot to ask the capitain d'armi for the card. Just a moment. (Nous y voici. Oh attendez un instant, j'ai oublié de demander la carte du capitaine d'armée. Un moment je vous prie.)

La femme sortit un téléphone et composa un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Capitain d'armi, pronto, Jihl Nabaat speaking. I forgot to come get the card to open the 4067 cabin, could you please come to open it... Thank you. (Capitaine d'armée, bonjour, Jihl Nabaat à l'appareil. J'ai oublié de venir récupérer la carte pour ouvrir la cabine 4067, pourriez-vous venir l'ouvrir s'il vous plaît... merci)

La femme raccrocha avant de tourner son regard vers la nouvelle recrue.

\- The man who is coming is « il capitano d'armi ». He is the one you have to see if you have problems with your card. (L'homme qui arrive est le capitaine d'armée. C'est lui que vous devez voir si vous avez un quelconque problème avec votre carte)

Claire acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Puis un court silence s'installa avant que la chef casino ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tonight will be free time for you, but I would like you to come to the casino during the night, I will introduce you some colleagues, explain what you will have to do and give your hours for tomorrow. Try to come when there will not be to many people in the casino. (Ce soir vous aurez quartier libre, mais je voudrais que vous veniez au casino durant la nuit, je vous présenterai quelques collègues, vous expliquerai ce que vous aurez à faire et vous donnerai vos horaires pour demain.)

C'est alors qu'un homme noir à la coiffure afro très proéminente apparut à l'angle du couloir d'où étaient arrivées les deux femmes.

\- Ciao, buena serra sinori. (Salut, bonne soirée mesdames)

\- Ciao capitano. Tuta posto ? Lei presento Claire Farron un nuovo croupier (Salut capitaine. Tout va bien ? Je vous présente Claire Farron, un nouveau croupier)

L'homme se tourna vers la nommée et lui tendit sa main.

\- Molto piachere, bienvenuti a bordo, mi chiamo Sazh Katzroy. » (Enchanté, bienvenue à bord, je m'appelle Sazh Katzroy.)

Après que Claire ait accepté la poignée de main, il se tourna vers son interlocutrice

\- Tuto bene, ma non posso ristare, devo andare subito sono aspetato... (Tout va bien, mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois partir tout de suite, je suis attendu...)

\- Ni problema, grazie mile (Pas de problème, merci beaucoup.)

Sur ces mots le capitaine sortit une carte de sa poche avant de la glisser dans le mécanisme de la poignée de porte. On entendit un clique significatif et Sazh se recula pour laisse aux deux femmes le loisir d'ouvrir la porte elles même.

\- Ciao ragazzi (Salut les filles.)

Il s'éloigna à grand pas avant de disparaître derrière le coin par lequel Claire l'avait vu apparaître.

\- Good, come in, put your things somewhere and come with me. (Bon, entrez, posez vos affaires et suivez-moi.)

Claire s'exécuta et suivit sa guide.  
Elles revinrent sur leur pas et retournèrent dans le large corridor qui avait accueilli Claire à son entrée dans le navire. Elles prirent la même direction que la première fois et s'engagèrent dans un petit couloir qui s'étendait sur la droite. Après avoir passé une porte ouverte, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte gauche du font. Jihl frappa et entra. Elle présenta Claire au premier officier qui se trouva devant elle et lui dit qu'il fallait une carte de membre d'équipage pour elle.  
L'homme se tourna vers une boite en fer où l'on pouvait voir trôner un certain nombre de passeport, sans doute d'autres nouvelles recrues du bateau, et chercha parmi eux celui de la jeune femme. Quand il s'en fut saisie il l'ouvrit avant de récupérer les informations dont il avait besoin et de les vérifier sur son ordinateur.

\- Ok, ready for the picture? (Ok, prête pour la photo ? )

\- For what? (Pour quoi ?)

\- We have to make a picture to finish the card. (Nous devons faire une photo pour finir la carte.)

\- … We really need this...? (… C'est vraiment nécessaire...?)

L'officier répondit en hochant la tête.  
Claire soupira avant de relever la tête et de se préparer, surtout mentalement.

\- Go on... (Allez-y...)

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que la carte dont il était question, atterrisse dans les mains de sa propriétaire.

\- For your badge you will have to wait a little bit more. (Pour votre badge vous allez devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Claire remercia l'officier et sa chef lui demanda de la suivre.  
Quand elles sortirent de la pièce, elles se trouvèrent nez à nez avec deux officiers dont l'un était l'homme que la jeune femme avait pu rencontrer devant la porte de sa cabine, Sazh si elle se souvenait bien, et l'autre était...

\- Good afternoon capitaine Dysley, how are you? I would like to introduce you Claire Farron, new member of the casino. (Bonne aprè-midi capitaine Dysley, comment allez-vous ? Je voudrais vous présenter Claire Farron, un nouveau membre du casino.)

L'homme sourit à la nouvelle arrivante avant d'avancer sa main pour la saluer avant de le faire de vive voix avec un fort accent rappelant le russe.

\- Nice to meet you. I'm capitain Galenth Dysley, tlraining officelr. Is it your filrst time on ship? (Enchanté, je suis le capitaine Galenth Dysley, l'officier des entraînements. Est-ce votre première fois sur un navire?)

\- Pleasure capitain Dysley. Yes it's my first time on a ship. (C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer capitaine Dysley. Oui c'est la première fois que je vais travailler sur un navire.)

\- So if you need any help, even if I will leave in one week, you can find me most of the time in this office, I will do my best to help you. (Donc si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, même si je débarque dans une semaine, vous pouvez me trouvez, la plupart du temps, dans cet office. Je ferai de mon mieux pour aider.)

\- Thank you officer, I won't forget. (Merci officier, je n'oublierai pas)

La supérieure de Claire prit la parole et demanda alors à l'officier s'il était possible qu'il donne à Claire le papier qui indiquait sa position pendant les procédures d'urgence, ainsi que les papiers concernant tous les entraînements et les leçons sur les procédures à adopter en cas d'urgence. Celui-ci récupéra les dits papiers après avoir cherché quelques minutes dans l'office et les tendis à Claire.

\- Don't wolry it's a lot of papelrs but you will see on this that you will have some safety tlraining some days, that will help you to lremembelr all the things. (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait beaucoup de papiers mais vous verrez sur l'un deux que vous aurez des entraînements certains jours, cela vous aidera à vous rappeler des choses.

Le nombre de papiers et d'éléments à apprendre n'effrayaient aucunement la blonde, qui, de par sa carrière militaire savait déjà un certain nombre de chose ce qui concernait les procédures d'urgence, même si sur un bateau c'était différent elle connaissait plusieurs choses sur la question.  
Jihl et Claire saluèrent les officiers et prirent congés pour poursuivre la visite.

Étant à l'avant du bateau, Jihl en profita pour indiquer où se trouvaient le bar et la discothèque des membres de l'équipage, la salle de gym, la salle où se déroulaient les cours concernant les procédures d'évacuations...  
Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'arrière du navire, reprenant le large couloir qui se prolongeait jusqu'à l'arrière du navire. Claire put ainsi repérer, en suivant, la salle des agents de sécurité, le panneau d'information des membres de l'équipage qui les informés de toutes nouvelles règles, changement d'horaire d'arrivée au port, « safety training »... Plus loin encore Jihl lui montra les trois lieux dédiés aux repas des membres de l'équipage. L'un était réservé aux officiers, un autre aux membres du staff dont Claire faisait partie, et le dernier au reste de l'équipage. Cette dernière put découvrir des horaires bien précis et différents pour chacun des lieux.

\- Also, you are a staff member, so you are allowed to go eating in the guest buffet. But we have very special hour to go up, so you will have to pay attention carefully to this. (Vous êtes un membre du personnel, c'est pourquoi vous êtes autorisée à aller manger au buffet des voyageurs. Mais nous avons des horaires spéciaux pour y aller, faites très attention à ce point.)

Claire acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
La manager regarda alors sa montre et soupira.

\- I'm sorry I have to leave you, the casino is about to open upstairs and I have to join everybody. I give you the number where you can join the casino from everywhere on the ship. » Elle désigna un téléphone intégré dans un mur. « If you have any question, ask. For the moment the best you can do maybe is to have a tour of the ship to see and memories every place. (Je suis désolée je vais devoir vous laisser, le casino est sur le point d'ouvrir en haut et je dois me joindre à eux. Je vous donne le numéro auquel vous pouvez joindre le casino de n'importe quel téléphone sur le navire. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Pour le moment le mieux que vous puissiez faire serait de faire le tour bateau pour en prendre connaissance et mémoriser tous les endroits qu'il contient.)

La jeune femme prit le papier que lui tendit sa chef et la remercia pour son aide avant de la laisser partir.  
Elle même se mit en marche pour retourner à sa cabine.  
Pendant qu'elle marchait elle regarda sa montre et un sourire imperceptible, pour quiconque ne sait pas l'observer, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle hâta le pas pour arriver à sa cabine en peu de temps. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, déposa les documents qu'on venait de lui fournir, conservant tout de même la carte du navire, au cas où, et repartit dans le couloir principal prenant la direction des escaliers dans l'intention de se rendre aux niveaux supérieurs, où les touristes du navire allaient pouvoir se promener durant toute la durée de la croisière.  
Pendant qu'elle marchait, Claire repensait aux horaires de travail qu'elle avait pu voir sur l'un des papiers qu'on lui avait donné.

* Les membres du casino ne travaille que lorsque le bateau est en mer, et ce jusqu'aux environs de quatre heures du matin... De toute manière je doute que les horaires d'agent de sécurité ne soit mieux...*

Et puis habitué comme elle était des conditions de vie militaire, ces horaires étaient une partie de plaisir à côté.  
Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Claire n'a pas embarqué en tant qu'agent de sécurité mais en tant que croupier !? Au départ c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, une demande pour rejoindre le groupe des agents de sécurité. On lui avait tout de suite dit oui mais ils voulaient l'affecter sur un autre bateau, vu que celui sur lequel elle est, possède déjà le nombre maximum d'agent de sécurité requit sur le navire.  
Elle dû donc tenter d'embarquer en tant que croupier, formation que peu de personne lui connaissent mais qu'elle avait commencé pour la changer un peu de sa carrière militaire.  
Sans soucis elle fut cette fois engagée sur le navire qu'elle avait demandé au grand soulagement de notre héroïne.  
Il n'était pas question pour la blonde de se retrouver sur un autre bateau que celui-là pour la simple et bonne raison que...

\- Claire !

La nommée releva la tête pour se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée sans s'en rendre compte à la salle de réception du navire. Elle eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux, aussi blonds et aux mêmes reflets rosés que les siens, tout près d'elle, qu'elle sentie deux bras et un corps se coller à elle.  
Bien qu'elle sache qui était cette personne, Claire ne s'attendait pas à cet assaut. Gênée par cette accolade en lieu publique, Claire regarda autour d'elle pour savoir si on l'avait vu. Heureusement pour elle il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de voyageurs embarqués et donc peu de personne déambulaient pour découvrir les différentes parties du bateau ; la salle de réception comptait peu de personne et les responsables qui travaillaient derrière le comptoir de la réception étaient occupés. Mais c'était suffisant pour que Claire se sente mal à l'aise.

\- Serah ! Pas ici ! Et fais attention à ton violon !

La jeune fille ainsi nommée, sourit intérieurement de voir la réaction qu'elle attendait. Elle fit mine de se sentir offensée par cette réaction et mima une moue boudeuse.

\- Rabat-joie ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis partie, que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est de faire attention à mon violon !

Claire sourit en secouant la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de reproduire le geste qu'elle avait coutume de faire depuis leur enfance, posant sa main sur la tête de sa cadette pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

\- Claire ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas un chien ! Et pas ici qu'est-ce qu'ils vont tous dire ici si ils voient ça ! En plus je dois retourner travailler, il faut que je reste bien coiffée ! ajouta le jeune d'une manière outrée et dont le grand sourire montrait bien le contraire de ce qu'elle exprimait.

Claire retint le rire franc qui ne s'exprimer que pour sa sœur uniquement, mais laissa apparaître un sourire qui faisait comprendre à Serah au combien elle était heureuse de la retrouver.

\- Un prêté pour un rendu ! Dit-elle doucement à sa cadette.

Alors que Serah lui tirait la langue en guise de réponse, les deux sœurs furent interrompues.

\- Hey Serah don't you introduce us ? (Hey Serah, tu ne nous présentes pas?)

Claire leva les yeux alors que sa sœur tournait la tête pour voir deux filles près du piano qui trônait au centre de la salle de réception.  
La blonde sourit à ses amis avant de s'avancer vers elle en tirant sa sœur par la main. Fièrement elle regarda ses amis.

\- Girls, I would like to introduce you my sister Claire ! » elle se tourna vers sa sœur « Claire je te présente Vanille, elle vient du Brésil » elle désigna un jeune fille rousse qui, quand Claire posa les yeux sur elle, lui fit un immense sourire et prouvait par son regard son tempérament enjoué et sa grande gentillesse. Malgré ça Claire ne put répondre que par un simple mouvement vertical de la tête. « Et voici Alyssa, elle vient d'Ukraine, continua la cadette en faisant dériver son bras vers la fille assise devant le piano. Claire réitéra son geste alors que Vanille s'avança un peu derrière le piano où elle se trouvait pour s'adresser à l'aînée des sœurs.

\- Fortunately we can meet you at last ! Serah can't stop talking about you, and we are lucky if it's only once a day ! (Enfin nous pouvons te rencontrer, heureusement ! Serah n'arrête pas de parler de toi, et nous avons de la chance si ce n'est qu'une fois par jour ! »

Claire regarda sa sœur un sourire discret aux lèvres. Cette dernière faisait une moue boudeuse à ses camarades qui se mirent à rire de sa réaction.

\- You might have told me you wanted me to stop. (Vous auriez dû me dire que vous vouliez que j'arrête.)

\- We are jocking Serah don't worry. It's always a pleasure to see happiness in your eyes when you speak about thinks or people you like, and it's always like this when it's about Claire. (On plaisante Serah, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ce bonheur dans tes yeux quand tu parles de choses ou de personnes que tu aimes, et c'est toujours le cas quand il s'agit de Claire.)

Serah rougie à ces paroles, de voir à quel point il était facile de lire en elle de par sa façon d'être.

\- It's what we like in you, and also Snow isn't it ? (C'est ce qu'on aime chez toi, et Snow aussi n'est-ce pas?)

Vanille lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Serah ouvrit de grands yeux avant de lui faire de grands signes pour lui demander de se taire, portant son index devant ses lèvres. La rouquine pinça ses lèvres et cacha sa bouche de ses mains, mais peine perdue, Claire avait une très bonne ouïe, et les réactions de chacune confirmait ses craintes.

\- Who is that Snow !? (Qui est ce Snow!?)

La soldate qui avait levé la voix regarda sa sœur ainsi que ses amis pour avoir une réponse.

\- Heu... je te promets qu'on en parle plus tard, s'il te plaît calme toi, mais là il faut vraiment qu'on se remette au travail, si notre chef nous voit on risque d'avoir des problèmes et même peut-être un avertissement...

Claire n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur avait raison, mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle s'éloigna avec la raideur d'un soldat au garde à vous et sortie de la partie réservée aux passages pour rejoindre celle des membres de l'équipage.  
C'est ainsi que les trois musiciennes penaudes et gênées reprirent leur place autour du piano pour reprendre leur travail.  
De son côté, Claire qui aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ce Snow, même si elle déjà sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir en peinture, se rendit au second pont pour aller récupérer les draps, couverture et serviettes dont elle aurait besoin. Elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait à affronter le fait que ça sœur trouverait un petit ami, mais sur le bateau... qu'est-ce que ça allait être... bien qu'apparemment l'ordre règne la plupart du temps, on pouvait tout de même rencontrer des énergumènes pas vraiment recommandables...  
Pensant cela, elle croisa un groupe d'homme, apparemment des mécaniciens, qui la regardèrent comme des chiens affamés. L'un d'eux se permit même de siffler derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit que le groupe s'était retourné et continuait de la regarder. Elle leur lança un regard d'une noirceur telle qu'elle aurait pu les tuer sur place si cela avait été possible. Certain réagir comme elle l'espérait et perdirent leur posture de confiance avant de s'éloigner sans demander leur reste, tandis que d'autre sourire à ce qu'ils prenaient pour une provocation.  
Claire se souvint alors que sur un bateau, beaucoup de nationalité se côtoyaient, et que chaque culture était différentes, réagissaient différemment à certains gestes, comportements. Pas que cette différence la gêne en temps normal, mais elle réalisa que ça aller être plus compliqué qu'en France de se débarrasser des idiots de ce genre. Mais si la manière qu'elle utilisait en France ne fonctionnait pas, elle allait leur expliquer d'une autre...  
Cet intermède lui fit d'autant plus redouter le moment où elle apprendrait qui est Snow...  
Alors qu'elle continuait son chemin pour se rendre aux escaliers qui la mèneraient au deuxième niveau, deux agents de sécurité la stoppèrent.

\- Sorry, may I know what you are doing here. (Excusez-moi, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?)

Sortie de ses pensées, la blonde tourna la tête vers le couple de personnes qui la regardaient. Ne comprenant pas tout suite ce qu'il se passait elle allait leur demander qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas quand une troisième voix se fit entendre non loin d'eux.

\- ОсмаЬб её Lebreau, я знаю её, она работает на кoрабле. Её сестра скозала мне, шно она скоро приедет. Она не напоминает тебе кодо-то ? Присмотрисб поближе (Ostáv' yeyó Lebreau, ya znáyu yeyó oná rabótayet na korabl'é. Yeyó sestrá skazála mne,chto oná skóro priyédet. Oná, ne napomináyet tebé kogó-to ? Prismotris' poblízhe.) (Laisses la Lebreau, je sais qui c'est et elle fait partie du bateau. Sa sœur m'a dit qu'elle devait bientôt arriver. Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Regarde mieux.)

Claire leva la tête en direction de la voix et vit arriver deux nouveaux agents de sécurité, un grand blond, accompagné d'un des agents qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt au niveau de l'entrée par laquelle on embarquait l'approvisionnement du navire. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait d'être dit, seulement que ces paroles devaient être du russe ou une langue des pays de l'est de l'Europe, la jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi tout à coup la brune, ainsi que son coéquipier la regardent avec insistance et sourire tout d'un coup après que ceux-ci aient une, semblait-il, révélation sur un point qu'elle ne saisissait toujours pas.

\- Claire Farron ?

Elle regarda le blond qui venait de dire son nom, surprise sans pour autant le montrer, et le détailla un peu plus rapidement avant de lancer.

\- Have we met ? (On se connaît?)

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Never, or just because of one person yeah. In any case I know you. (Pas du tout, ou par personne interposée oui, mais dans tous les cas je te connais.)

\- It's not my case and maybe you don't know nothing about politness to not introduce yourself! (Ce n'est pas mon cas et peut-être n'y connaissez-vous rien à la politesse pour ne pas vous présenter!)

Quelque chose dans la tête de Claire lui soufflait qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre de la réponse qui allait venir.

* Avec la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui je sens qu'il va me dire qu'il s'appelle Snow... *

\- I'm really sorry, I thought you might have known me. My name is Villier, Snow Villier. (Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que vous me connaîtriez. Mon nom est Villier, Snow Villier.)

Gagnée... (ou perdu suivant le point de vue sous lequel on voit la chose...)

* Génial... *

C'est alors que le blond lui tendit sa main.

\- Nice to meet you Claire. (Ravi de te rencontrer Claire.)

Se retenant de répliquer froidement que ce n'était pas son cas, elle laissa un blanc de quelques secondes passer avant de finalement rendre la poignée de main, avec beaucoup de réticence, et d'ailleurs si elle avait été dénuée d'éducation elle ne se serait pas gêné pour laisser la main en plan là où elle était... Elle profita de cette poigne pour se rapprocher du jeune homme pour lui souffler à l'abri des oreilles des autres.

\- Make my sister cry and you'll regret to be on bord with me in the middle of the sea. (Fais pleurer ma sœur et tu vas regretter d'être à bord avec moi au milieu de la mer.)

Snow sourit à cette remarque.

\- Serah warned me. You are exactly as she describes you ! I like it ! Don't worry, I have no intention to make your sister cry, on the contrary I will make her the happiest woman in the world. (Serah m'a prévenue. Tu es exactement comme elle t'a décrite ! J'aime ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de la rendre triste, au contraire, je ferai d'elle la femme la plus heureuse au monde.)

* Mais c'est que ça l'amuse en plus... *

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, si le blond n'avait pas été un brin sincère il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi de cette manière. En tout cas la plupart des garçons qu'avait fréquentés Serah avant lui étaient passés par une remarque du genre venant de sa part, et la totalité avait pris peur et détalé comme des lapins. En voilà au moins un qui avait du cran. Et non dû au fait de son statut d'agent de sécurité, vu qu'il devait savoir par Serah que Claire avait été soldat une bonne partie de sa courte vie, et elle le serait encore si elle n'avait pas fait le choix de suivre sa sœur pour continuer de veiller sur elle, et qu'avant d'avoir embarqué comme croupier, elle se destinait au poste qu'occupaient les quatre personnes autour d'elle à l'heure actuelle. Ou alors était-il simplement inconscient et fou. Cette version lui paraissait presque plus plausible, mais elle avait envie de croire que le blond pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, uniquement pour ne pas voir sa sœur pleurer et en plein désarroi, même si le mieux pour elle aurait été que Serah et lui ne se côtoient pas ou de manière purement professionnelle. Oui, même si sa sœur ne le lui avait pas dit ouvertement, les simples sous-entendus, réactions et le fait que Serah lui dise qu'elle voulait n'en parler que plus tard ne faisait que confirmer l'affreuse vérité qu'il aurait bien fallu qu'elle affronte un jour... Dans tous les cas elle allait garder le nigaud sûr de lui à l'œil. Elle regrettait de ne pas être agent de sécurité, elle aurait pu le surveiller de près...

* Quoi que je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le supporter toute la journée... déjà que je vais le croiser tous les jours sur ce fichu navire... *

\- I'm sorry but I have plenty thinks to do so if you'd excuse me I have to go. (Je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, si vous voulez bien m'excuser il faut que j'y aille.)

\- Just before you leave. I intoduce you Gadot, Maqui and, as you heard a few minutes ago, Lebreau. » (Juste avant que tu ne partes. Je te présente Gadot, Maqui et, comme tu as pu l'entendre quelques minutes avant, Lebreau.)

Claire, qui n'avait qu'une envie, partir, salua rapidement de la tête les trois personnes qu'on lui désignait.

\- If you need something, you can ask to anybody of them, and also me. (Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux leur demander, ainsi qu'à moi-même.)

La jeune femme acquiesça à nouveau d'un mouvement de tête, l'air ailleurs, avant de prendre congés de ses interlocuteurs sans un mot de plus.

Elle s'éloigna et reprit sa route vers la buanderie pour récupérer les quelques affaires dont elle avait besoin.  
Au second pont elle put repérer quelques endroits qui pourraient lui être utile comme la laverie où se trouvaient une bonne vingtaine de machine à laver au-dessus desquelles trônaient des sèche-linges, tous en train de tourner. Mais avec un nombre de membre d'équipage avoisinant les mille cinq cent cela n'étonnait pas vraiment la blonde que ces machines tournent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à plein régime.

Elle aperçut trois fers à repasser et leur table. N'ayant pas vraiment besoin d'utiliser un de ces éléments pour le moment elle poursuivit son chemin entre les chariots à linges sales, pleins ou vides et les membres d'équipages qui s'occupaient du linge sale commun (serviettes, draps de l'équipage et des clients) pour arriver au bout du couloir jusqu'à une nouvelle salle où elle put récupérer les trois éléments dont elle avait besoin, ne manquant pas de remarquer le service pressing/tailleur qui se trouvait au même endroit. Elle prit congés des personnes qui tenaient l'endroit en les remerciant rapidement et repartie d'où elle était venue. Avant de remonter pour retourner à sa chambre, la jeune femme passa par un autre endroit où elle récupéra trois rouleaux de papier toilette, hé oui parce qu'ici tout est fournie mais il faut aller le récupérer, et même si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose à l'armée, là-bas c'était des officiers de la gente féminine qui fournissaient tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Ici deux hommes la regardèrent entrer. L'un d'eux n'eut pas grande réaction et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire quand l'autre la dévisagea de haut en bas avec un sourire. Claire frissonna de dégoût devant un regard pareil et lança un regard noir à celui qui osait la reluquer comme ça. Froidement elle demanda ce qu'elle était venue chercher avant de repartir sans un mot après que l'homme lui ait désigné un carton derrière la porte par laquelle elle était entrée et duquel la jeune femme avait récupéré trois rouleaux comme la règle le demandait.  
Elle remonta au quatrième pont pour rejoindre sa cabine.

* Et dire que j'ai laissé Serah venir ici... *

Elle se dit qu'à part la discussion qui devait avoir lieu à propos du grand blond aux airs niés, il allait falloir qu'elle demande à Serah si quelqu'un s'était « mal comporté » avec elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici...  
Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas la voir tranquillement avant plusieurs heures, Claire entreprit de défaire sa valise avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer pour pouvoir déambuler librement dans la partie passagère du navire. Se rappelant d'ailleurs que les jeans étaient interdit pour les membres de l'équipage dans cette partie du bateau, la jeune femme entreprit de relire les différents papiers qu'on lui avait donnés. Rapidement elle parcourue chaque feuillet, s'attardant surtout, pour cette première lecture aux droits et interdictions des membres de l'équipage à bord, que ce soit dans la partie dédiée aux clients que celle réservée à l'équipage. Ayant pris un peu plus ample connaissance des règles du bateau, elle s'occupa de ses affaires, gardant de quoi se changer non loin d'elle avant de partir sous la douche, dont elle profita grandement il fallait l'avouer après cette journée de voyage et de nouvelles plus ou moins appréciables...

Après avoir revêtu sa tenue, Claire se retourna au pont cinq où elle avait revue Serah et commença la visite du bateau. Enfin elle allait marcher à travers les différents ponts du bateau surtout pour repérer les endroits dont il était composé pour ne pas avoir de mal à se diriger ensuite. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas évoluer en terrain inconnu, elle en avait l'habitude, mais ce terrain là était complètement différent des terrains sur lesquels elle avait pu évoluer en tant que soldat et pouvait parfois être plus hostile que ces derniers au vu des créatures parfois étranges que l'on pouvait observer, se croyant tout permis de par leur statut de client... Enfin elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'observer le comportement des gens, mais les anecdotes que lui avait racontées Serah suffisaient à l'inquiéter quant au fait de savoir si elle allait réussir à garder son calme longtemps avant de tuer quelqu'un...

Elle passa en revu le pont 5, repérant à l'avant du navire, un restaurant jouxtant le bar de la réception où était en train de jouer le trio de jeune fille. Et malgré sa colère de tout à l'heure, Claire ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa petite sœur en train de jouer. Quand cette dernière vit son aînée la regarder elle baissa en premier lieu ses yeux, repensant à la colère de sa grande sœur. Mais elle finit par la regarder à nouveau, et ce qu'elle remarqua dans les yeux de Claire, sa fierté et son admiration, lui provoquèrent un sourire radieux qui illumina son visage, faisant par la même changer le regard de Claire qui s'attendrit de voir sa sœur réagir ainsi.  
Puis la grande blonde coupa leur échange visuel pour continuer son exploration. Elle s'avança vers la réception avant de repérer des feuillets traduits en différentes langues. Elle prit celui en français pour constater qu'il s'agissait du programme du lendemain, donnant des explications à propos de la ville où ils allaient accoster, ainsi que toutes les activités, et autres évènements, qui allaient être proposé sur le navire. Et apparemment il y avait des tenues à respecter suivant le jour...  
La blonde supposa qu'il en était de même pour les membres de l'équipage mais n'en savait pas plus pour le moment. Il allait falloir qu'elle se renseigne auprès de sa chef. D'ailleurs en tant que croupier elle allait sans doute avoir besoin d'un uniforme... cela aussi il allait falloir qu'elle le demande parce que si elle devait obtenir cette tenue pour le lendemain il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe rapidement.  
Elle se souvint que le casino était au pont six et décida de finir son tour rapidement au niveau du pont cinq pour rejoindre le pont supérieur. Elle repéra rapidement les différents bureaux qui s'étendaient à l'arrière des deux postes de réception, une salle d'ordinateur, où les passagers pouvaient utiliser internet et deux couloirs menant vers l'arrière du bateau où se trouvaient des cabines passagers.  
Elle revint sur ses pas pour gravir les escaliers des passagers qu'elle avait repérés entre le restaurant et le bar de la réception et se retrouva à nouveau dans un bar. Quand elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière du navire à sa droite, elle vit deux magasins et plus loin un nouveau restaurant. De l'autre côté se poursuivait le bar sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver sur une ouverture qui donnait vu sur la réception, le bar et sur les musiciennes.  
Claire décida de partir en premier vers le restaurant qui, arrivée à la hauteur des portes d'entrée, arrêta son avancée, étant le bout du pont six. Elle tourna dans une nouvelle cage d'escalier semblable à la précédente et la traversa pour se retrouver dans un couloir similaire à celui qu'elle venait de quitter. A sa gauche se prolongeait le restaurant et à sa droite elle trouva deux nouveaux magasins suivis de près par le bar dans lequel elle était arrivée en montant au pont six.

Elle reprit sa route pour passer le bar, jetant un œil rapide à sa sœur quand elle eut vu sur le pont de la réception, entrant dans un nouveau couloir composé de magasin. Le passant sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que vendait les magasins, elle arriva sur une salle qui ressemblait à une place de ville. En son centre on pouvait trouver les tables et chaises d'un nouveau bar où l'on pouvait acheter, outre des boissons, des pâtisseries et des glaces. Autour de cette « place », Claire put voir d'autres magasins ainsi qu'un bar pour les fumeurs. Elle observa quelques secondes l'endroit avant de continuer son chemin.  
Traversant un nouveau couloir elle passa à côté d'une nouvelle cage d'escalier et atterrie finalement au casino.  
La blonde s'arrêta à l'entrée. Elle laissa aller son regard dans la salle, repérant des tables de jeux et des machines à sous. A part quelques personnes qui découvraient comme elle la salle, il n'y avait personne.

Elle s'avança un peu plus loin et aperçut finalement sur sa gauche un guichet qui servait à échanger de l'argent contre de jetons de jeu. Se tournant vers la droite elle vit que la salle se poursuivait, découvrant un bar contre le mur de droite alors que de nouvelles tables de jeux et machines à sous occupaient l'espace jusqu'au font de la pièce. A gauche un escalier imposant partait du centre de la salle de jeu pour se partager en deux à sa fin, permettant d'accéder au pont supérieur apparemment. Claire laissa l'escalier pour le moment et s'avança vers les tables de jeux où elle avait aperçu des personnes d'un côté et de l'autre des tables. Quelques joueurs de début de soirée avaient commencé à parier et faisaient face à un croupier. Il se démarquait pas ses cheveux bruns en bataille, celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Un autre croupier de trois-quarts face à elle attendait que des parieurs viennent à sa table. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour que la salle de jeu soit occupée.

Jihl Nabaat, quant à elle, était derrière un petit box au centre des tables de jeux. La nouvelle s'avança vers elle. Quand elle arriva à une certaine distance, sa chef la vie et lui sourit. Elle s'arrêta de travailler et s'avança vers elle avant de s'arrêter au niveau de deux tables et d'ouvrir l'accès à la blonde. Claire, occupées à détailler les différentes tables de jeu durant son approche, n'avait pas fait attention que l'espace derrière les tables, où se plaçaient les croupiers, étaient réservé à ces derniers et délimité par des cordages reliant chaque table de jeu à l'autre.

* Au moins je ne me coltinerai pas les clients de trop près... *

Elle pénétra dans le presque cercle que formaient les tables de jeu et regarda Jihl. Celle-ci lui fit signe de la suivre et elles avancèrent jusqu'au petit box derrière lequel la chef croupier se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- So, everything ok ? You're getting used to the background. (Alors, tout va bien ? Tu t'habitues à cet environnement?)

Claire hocha la tête.

\- I didn't have any problem for the moment. (Je n'ai pas eu de problème pour le moment)

\- Perfect.

Se retrouvant devant un écran, Jihl exposa le fonctionnement du casino, les horaires, comment elle devait se comporter avec les clients, sa façon de se tenir... Bien que Claire sache déjà tout ça elle écouta son interlocutrice.

\- … It's not happening a lot, but hours can change during an evening, you have to be prepared all the time even half an hour before the casino open, if you are not opening. (Les heures peuvent changer durant la soirée, tu dois être prête à tout moment, même une demi-heure avant que le casino ouvre, si tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ouvrent.)

\- Ok.

Sa chef lui parla encore de quelques éléments avant de lui dire qu'elles en avaient terminé.  
Claire qui n'avait pas entendu parler du sujet « uniforme » interrogea sa supérieure.

\- Oh yes, I'm sorry, thanks for reminding me this important detail... We have uniforms as you can see. (Oh oui, Excuses-moi, merci de me rappeler cet important détail. Nous avons des uniformes comme tu peux le voir.)

Elle désigna les deux croupiers qui leur tournaient le dos.

\- You have to go to the second deck to get the differents uniformes you will have to wear. You will find three differents uniforms. One for the day, one for the evening and one for gala nights. (Tu dois aller au pont deux pour récupérer les différents uniformes que tu auras à porter. Tu trouveras trois uniformes différents. Un pour la journée, un pour le soir et un pour les soirées de gala.)

* Des soirées de gala... génial... *

\- If you wanna go now, hurry because it's about to close in a few minutes. (Si tu veux y aller maintenant, dépêches-toi cela va fermer dans quelques minutes.)

\- Thank you.

\- Ah and tonight you don't need to come back to get your hours for tomorrow, I put you during the afternoon. We will see when you will come back after ok ? (Ah et ce soir ce n'est pas la peine de revenir pour récupérer tes horaires de demain, je t'ai mise dans le groupe de l'après-midi. Nous verrons à ce moment là quand est-ce que tu reviendras, ok?)

Claire acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et prit congés de sa chef et sortie rapidement pour trouver un escalier et descendre au pont deux. Elle questionna une femme qui travaillait là, qui lui indiqua un local situé dans un couloir adjacent à celui de la buanderie. Un homme l'accueillit non loin du pas de la porte et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle réclama les trois tenues qu'on lui demandait, donnant une taille pour que son homologue puisse trouver de quoi la satisfaire rapidement.  
Quelques minutes après Claire put repartir avec trois cintres sur lesquels pendaient chacune des tenues.  
Elle remonta poser le tout dans sa cabine.  
S'asseyant un instant sur l'un des sièges que comptait la cabine, Claire s'arrêta un instant pour observer sa cabine.  
Dès l'entrée, sur la droite, se trouvaient deux porte-manteaux, directement posés au mur. Juste en-dessous avait été disposé la deuxième chaise. À gauche de la chaise trônait le bureau devant lequel était assise Claire, composé de six tiroirs répartis de chaque côté, faisant office de pieds. À quelques centimètres au-dessus du bureau, fichés au mur, des prises et l'interrupteur qui permettait d'allumer la lumière située sous l'étagère encore un peu plus haut. Jouxtant l'étagère, au même niveau, une autre étagère, arrondi supportant un petit écran plat tourné vers deux lits superposés. Face au bureau une grande armoire à deux portes. Face à la chaise posée contre le mur, la porte qui permettait d'accéder à une petite salle de bain.  
Comparé avec ce qu'elle avait eu quand elle était à l'armée, ici c'était le luxe, surtout quand on savait qu'elle était seule à occuper l'espace.  
Claire entreprit alors de défaire sa valise et commença à sortir ses affaires, les disposants avec soin, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était encore dans l'armée, à leur place respective. Un téléphone se mit alors à sonner, interrompant son rituel. Écoutant d'où venait le son, elle aperçut un téléphone noir pendu sous la télé, auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention auparavant.  
Elle décrocha.

\- Claire speaking. (Claire à l'appareil)

\- Claire c'est Serah ! Je suis en pause on mange ensemble !?

La nommée sourit.

\- Quelle question, bien sûr.

\- Super ! On se retrouve à l'escalier que tu as pris pour monter nous voir la première fois, au niveau du pont quatre ?

Claire réfléchit un instant, se remémorant les escaliers qu'elle avait emprunté pour passer du quatrième au cinquième pont. Heureusement il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup pour le moment et elle retrouva rapidement de l'endroit dont sa sœur parlait.

\- Ok. Dans combien de temps ?

\- Le temps que nous descendions et que tu nous rejoignes, si ça te va ?

\- Très bien, à tout de suite.

Claire raccrocha et se leva, finissant tout de même de plier un chemisier dont elle avait commencé à s'occuper, puis sortie de sa cabine avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.  
Elle trouva sa sœur et ses deux amies qui l'attendaient non loin de l'escalier, papotant tranquillement. Quand Serah vit son aînée elle se précipita vers elle avant de stopper net devant elle. Elle la regarda un instant. Claire lui rendit un regard interrogateur.

\- Je peux ?

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que sa sœur entendait par là, elle finit par sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un œil autour d'elle. Personne, mis à part Vanille et Alyssa...

\- Oui vas-y.

Ne se le faisant pas répéter une deuxième fois, Serah se précipita sur Claire et l'enlaça avec force. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, la grande blonde rendit discrètement l'étreinte.

\- If you don't mind we would like to go eating. (Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient nous voudrions aller manger) Dit une voix rieuse un peu plus loin.

\- Oh don't be so rude Vanille, it's been a long time I didn't see my sister, let me enjoy it ! (Oh ne soit pas rabat-joie Vanille, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur, laisse-moi en profiter!)

\- She will be there everyday now, so you will have time to enjoy! You know we have to get back to work in fourty five minutes. (Elle sera là tous les jours maintenant, tu auras tout le temps d'en profiter ! Tu sais que nous devons retourner travailler dans quarante-cinq minutes.)

Serah lâcha son aînée et se retourna vers Vanille avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- She is right you know, and I don't want you to be late to your job, I will not allowed it, so let's go ! (Elle a raison tu sais, et je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard à ton travaille, je ne le tolérerai pas, alors allons-y!)

\- Oh no don't start also! (Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!)

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire en voyant Serah faire une moue adorable en direction de sa sœur. Cette dernière affola les cheveux de la plus jeune avec un petit mouvement de main vif.

\- No ! I didn't finish yet ! (Non ! je n'ai pas encore fini!)

\- Rabat-joie.

Serah tira la langue, pour sa sœur cette fois-ci avant de rejoindre ses amies qui s'étaient mises à avancer doucement en direction du buffet des membres du staff, riant de plus belle.  
Claire observa sa sœur s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le petit groupe.

Le lendemain matin, Claire se réveilla quelques minutes après quatre heures trente, malgré l'absence de réveille et le fait qu'elle était allée se coucher vers deux heures du matin, trop habituée à ses levées très matinales à l'armée.  
Après avoir ouvert les yeux, elle resta quelques instants dans son lit. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue à ce nouveau rythme que ce nouveau travail allait lui imposer. Sans doute moins contraignant que le précédent, il était tout de même presque le contraire de sa précédente carrière. Soldat le jour comme la nuit, ici, elle ne travaillerait qu'à partir du soir, parfois de l'après-midi, jusqu'au petit matin, aux environs de trois, quatre heures du matin, voir jusqu'à ce que ses collègues d'autres départements sur le navire, ne commencent à leur tour à travailler, pour satisfaire les passagers durant leur journée, vers les sept heures du matin.  
La jeune femme soupira.

* Ça va me changer de travailler ici... *

En bien ou en mal ça pour le moment elle n'était pas sûr de le savoir... et au vu de ses premières impressions de la soirée précédente, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle ait retrouvé sa sœur, cela lui paraissait être plutôt mal engagé pour que ce soit en bien...

¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤

Après le repas bien animé par les conversations des trois musiciennes, ces dernières étaient retournées travailler tandis que Claire était repartie à sa cabine pour poursuivre le rangement de ses affaires.  
Une heure après, la jeune femme avait fini depuis un bon moment et prenait un peu de repos sur sa couchette en regardant à quelles chaînes elle avait accès sur le bateau, quand on frappa à sa porte. Avec agilité elle descendit de la couchette supérieure et alla ouvrir pour découvrir, sans grand étonnement, sa sœur qui lui sauta au cou une nouvelle fois.  
Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Claire rendit l'étreinte à sa petite sœur, avec plus de force que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient prises dans les bras.

\- Ah enfin !

Sentant la moquerie de sa cadette, l'ex-soldate resserra encore son étreinte pour soulever sa sœur et la faire entrer plus loin dans sa cabine. La plus jeune, se sentant décoller du sol, émit un petit cri de surprise avant de se serrer un peu plus contre Claire pour ne pas glisser des bras de son aînée.  
La surprise de la plus jeune n'était pas redescendu que cette dernière sentit ses pieds retrouver le sol. La cabine n'étant pas très grande, Claire avait eu vite fait de rejoindre le centre de celle-ci. Serah eut juste le temps d'entendre la porte se fermer dernière sa sœur qu'elle sentit la main de cette dernière lui ébouriffer les cheveux une nouvelle fois.

\- Non ! Je n'ai toujours pas fini !

L'aînée rit en voyant les gros yeux, accompagnés d'un grand sourire les discréditant, qui la regardaient. La cadette se mit à rire avec sa sœur avant que toutes deux ne s'assoient sur les deux chaises que comptait la cabine.  
Elles discutèrent pendant l'heure qu'avait Serah avant de devoir retourner travailler. Passant d'un sujet à l'autre. La plus jeune demanda des nouvelles de touts leur amis et de la ville qu'elle avait quitté il y quelques temps, bien qu'elle en ait eu des nouvelles par sa sœur quand elles avaient discuté par téléphone ou pas le biais d'internet. Claire quant à elle, demanda à sa sœur si le mois qu'elle avait passé ici n'avait pas vu d'incident, l'amenant doucement sur le sujet du comportement de certains membres d'équipages, comme elle avait pu en avoir une petite idée après seulement quelques heures sur le bateau, pour arriver finalement au sujet « Snow ».  
Serah retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de poursuivre son récit sur sa rencontre avec celui qui était maintenant son petit ami.

\- Hé bien comme je te l'ai dit juste avant oui il y a eu quelques membres d'équipages qui avaient essayé d'être plus qu'avenant avec moi... » Claire frémis d'horreur à nouveau en entendant sa sœur. Ces hommes avaient vraiment intérêt à ne pas croiser son chemin... « … et Snow était là quand c'est arrivé et il s'est interposé, leur faisant bien comprendre que dans leur intérêt il valait mieux qu'ils ne recommencent pas et qu'il les aurait à l'œil, que ce genre de chose leur vaudrait un débarquement immédiat, mais « pas seulement » avait-t-il ajouté. Après ça, il m'a juste dit que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui n'allait pas, je pouvais le trouver soit au bureau des agents de sécurité ou l'appeler. Il m'a donné le numéro qu'ils utilisent dans son service. Et il a ajouté qu'il allait prévenir ses collègues et que je pouvais m'adresser à eux si il n'était vraiment pas disponible. Puis il est parti sans même attendre un merci.

Serah fit une pause, soupira doucement avant de poursuivre.

\- Finalement j'ai pu l'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs mais il était toujours occupé, et j'ai pu lui parler à nouveau lors d'une soirée organisée pour les membres de l'équipage. Il était toujours en service mais pouvait discuter quand même, alors j'ai pris cette occasion pour le remercier et lui dire que tout allait bien depuis qu'il était intervenu et que je n'avais plus eu de problème.

Elle finit son récit en racontant qu'au fil des semaines ils avaient continué à se rapprocher, discutant souvent ensemble. Snow, de par son travail et son éducation, ne se serait pas permis, malgré son attirance grandissante pour la jeune fille, de tenter d'aller plus loin. C'est elle même qui avait fini par leur faire passer le pas, chose qui surprit Claire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait sa sœur faire le premier pas dans une relation. Habituellement c'était les garçons qui faisaient la démarche d'aller vers elle. Ce Snow allait décidément la surprendre plus d'une fois et chose très inattendu... en bien !  
Mais elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite en conclusion et aller ne pas le perdre de vu et assister à ce qui aller se passer ensuite. Sa confiance, la blonde ne l'avait jamais donnée à personne d'autre qu'à sa sœur et son ancien chef de section quand elle était à l'armée, le lieutenant Amodar.  
Mais malgré ces pensées, Claire se sentait quelque peu soulagé par les paroles de sa sœur et se dit que si elle pouvait vraiment, un jour, qui sait..., faire confiance à ce Snow alors il y aurait, assez effrayant soit-il de le dire, au moins deux personnes ici pour veiller sur sa sœur. Mais la jeune femme repoussa l'idée pour le moment, se disant qu'il était trop tôt pour arriver à une quelconque conclusion et qu'elle ne compterait que sur elle-même pour veiller sur Serah jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Quand le sujet fut clos, les deux femmes continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune ne doive retourner travailler. Claire avait accompagné sa sœur jusqu'à la réception avant de la laisser là et de reprendre sa découverte du navire.

Au-dessus des ponts huit à treize, Claire s'était retrouvée dans ce qui semblait être le buffet où elle avait l'autorisation de manger. Quelques personnes étaient en train de manger alors elle ne fit que traverser rapidement l'endroit pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Elle poursuivie son chemin, longeant les diverses piscines que composaient le pont. Vers la fin du pont elle entra à nouveau dans un bâtiment et vit un panneau indiquant que plus loin se trouvait la section Spa du bateau, qui se trouvait être le bout de l'étage.  
Elle regarda un panneau qui décrivait chaque pont, indiquant chaque endroit important de chacun et observa les étages supérieurs. Enfin on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'étage puisque l' « étage » en question se résumait à une seule pièce maximum trois. Elle repéra, aux étages supérieurs, une salle de jeu vidéo, un cinéma, un solarium, et plusieurs bars et restaurants, dont un qui faisait discothèque.  
La jeune femme décida de rebrousser chemin, n'ayant aucune raison de monter plus haut que ce soit pour visiter, ou plus tard pour utiliser une quelconque de ces salles.  
Elle chercha alors un escalier ou un ascenseur, mais ne vit que ceux réservés aux passagers. Sachant que derrière elle les seules escaliers et ascenseurs pour l'équipage se trouvaient après l'air des piscines, elle décida de s'aventurer un peu plus loin, supposant que pour les membres d'équipage travaillant dans cette zone il devait y avoir des ascenseurs ou des escaliers. Après quelques mètres elle découvrit un salon de coiffure sur sa droite, puis plus loin se trouvait un couloir menant à la partie Spa du complexe. Une porte permettant d'accéder à la zone réservée aux membres d'équipage se trouvait à la gauche de la jeune femme, avant d'accéder à ce couloir. Claire l'emprunta et se retrouva devant des escaliers et des ascenseurs. Bien qu'étant au quatorzième pont, en bonne sportive et ex-soldate qu'elle était, elle choisit les escaliers. En moins de minutes qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la jeune femme se trouva au pont sept. Elle observa un instant l'endroit. Et aperçut dans un corridor, un peu plus loin une porte ouverte donnait sur une partie des machines et des cordages d'amarrage. Elle s'avança pour jeter un coup d'œil avant de passer la porte ouverte qu'elle avait repéré à droite de celle qui menait aux machines. Sur sa gauche elle trouva des escaliers qui remontaient, et en face une porte où était inscrit « Training Room ». Au moins elle n'aurait pas à chercher quand elle aurait à y aller.  
Elle regarda ensuite le haut des escaliers, à peine visible de là où elle était et monta. Elle se trouva devant une lourde porte, qui ressemblait à une porte de sas, fermée. Quelques écriteaux étaient collés dessus mais aucun n'indiquait qu'il était interdit de passer cette porte, pourtant Claire rebroussa chemin, préférant demander à quelqu'un quel était cet endroit et si elle était autorisée à y pénétrer avant de le faire. Se retrouvant au pont sept elle descendit les nouveaux escaliers qui s'offraient à elle, n'omettant pas d'observer deux portes menant aux ponts extérieurs longeant tout le bateau de l'avant jusqu'à l'arrière, et se retrouva, comme elle s'en doutait, près d'une porte menant à la discothèque des membres de l'équipage et juste faisant elle-même face à celle qui menait à la salle de sport.  
Repoussant le moment où elle irait voir ces deux endroits à plus tard, elle poursuivie la descente pour se retrouver au cinquième pont. A part les escaliers qui descendaient encore, une nouvelle porte ouverte la mena vers ce qui devait être les coulisses du théâtre. Ici, la jeune femme pouvait entendre le bruit des moteurs du navire rugirent juste au font du long couloir.

Claire ressortie et finit de descendre les dernières marches pour se retrouver près du bar de l'équipage. Elle entra et jeta un rapide coup d'œil, alors que les quelques personnes que comptaient le bar se retournèrent vers elle à son entrée, pour repérer les lieux avant de sortir par la deuxième porte que comptait le bar. Elle se retrouva alors dans le grand couloir principal où elle avait atterri dès son arrivée.  
Elle le redescendit pour retourner à sa cabine. Tout le long de sa découverte de son nouveau lieu de travail et de vie, Claire avait pu croiser bon nombre de personne qu'elle allait devoir côtoyer pendant de longues périodes ou seulement quelques jours. Mais elle savait qu'il allait lui falloir de la patience pour faire comprendre à certains énergumènes, heureusement peu nombreux, ce qu'elle pensait de leur façon de la regardaient... quoi que pour ce genre de chose elle n'avait aucune patience et que pour leur bien ils allaient devoir s'éduquer très vite sinon le navire allait rapidement prendre l'habitude de lancer l'alerte « Man overboard » (homme à la mer). En pensant à ça, la jeune femme se réfugia dans sa cabine pour un moment de tranquillité et de solitude et se mit à étudier plus en détail les consignes de sécurité du navire.  
Elle passa ainsi un long moment à lire et relire les différentes consignes, les mémorisant petit à petit. Elle ne savait pas comment se passaient les cours, si les officiers étaient strictes à ce sujet, mais de toute manière que ce soit l'un ou l'autre l'ex-soldate n'aurait pas pu concevoir de ne pas connaître ces règles élémentaires.  
Quand la sonnerie du téléphone de sa cabine retentit, elle avait quasiment fini de mémoriser le livret qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée.

\- Claire speaking. (Claire à l'appareil)

\- Claire ! C'est Serah ! Tu étais où ? Je t'ai appelée tout à l'heure lors de ma pause mais tu n'as pas répondu !

\- J'étais partie explorer le navire pour prendre quelques repères.

\- Alors !? Tu as vu c'est immense ! On se croirait dans une ville flottante !

La jeune femme sourit en entendant l'excitation dans la voix de sa cadette.

\- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui tu nous rejoins prendre un verre au « crew bar » !?

\- Dans deux minutes je suis là.

\- A tout de suite !

Claire raccrocha avant de se lever. Elle rangea avec soin les papiers qu'elle venait de parcourir depuis un bon moment et sortie.  
Elle longea les longs murs du grand couloir, qu'elle emprunterait à des milliers de reprise durant toute la durée de son travail ici, pour se diriger jusqu'au bar qu'elle avait traversé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle croisa à nouveau des membres d'équipage qui la dévisagèrent, lui sourirent, la saluèrent, lui lancèrent des regards emplis de sous-entendu, la sifflèrent, s'arrêtèrent pour la mâter ouvertement la hélant en lui lançant des surnoms plus insupportables les uns que les autres,...

\- Claire !

La nommée leva la tête en direction de la voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille et vit sa sœur lui faisant de grands signes par l'encadrement de la porte menant au bar. Elle hâta le pas et passa devant sa sœur qui la regarda, sachant très bien ce qui avait mis son aînée dans cet état. Elle suivit la bombe, sur le point d'exploser, jusqu'au bar sans dire un mot.

\- Wisky.

Elle se retourna d'un coup en sentant une main sur son bras, mais se décrispa aussitôt quand elle vit Serah.

\- Il faut que je prenne quelque chose pour me calmer sinon je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un...

La plus jeune la regarda inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer...

\- What's going on ? (Qu'est-ce qui se passe?)

* Manquez plus que ça... *

La plus jeune se retourna quand sa sœur ne bougea pas d'un pouce soupirant le plus silencieusement qu'elle put dans son état, devant l'intervention du grand blond.

\- She had the same problem as I had, but she is not like me, and I think that if some guys continue like this, Claire can have big problems as they will. (Elle a les problèmes que j'ai eu, mais elle n'est pas comme moi, et je pense que si ces hommes continuent comme ça, Claire va avoir de gros ennuis, tout comme eux.)

\- What do you mean ? (Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?)

\- Well... she is not really patient and I think that today was the best she can do... if something like this happen again, the doctor and nurses are gonna have lot of work... (Hé bien... elle n'est pas très patiente et je pense qu'elle est arrivée au point de non-retour aujourd'hui... si quelque chose comme ça arrive à nouveau, le médecin et les infirmières vont avoir beaucoup de travail...)

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Snow leva la tête et les bras vers le ciel.

\- Ok I'm gonna talk with those stupid monkeys... (Ok je vais parler à ces singes stupides)

\- I don't need your help, I can afford to this alone. (Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me débrouiller seule)

\- I know, but I don't want to have to disembark you or send you to jail for murder even if those stupids deserve correction. (Je sais, mais je ne veux pas à avoir à de débarquer ou t'envoyer en prison pour meurtre même si ces idiots méritent une correction.)

\- Il a raison Claire, s'il te plaît soit raisonnable et laisse le t'aider.

Snow se rapprocha de Claire qui se mit sur ses gardes. Le grand blond la regarda sans ciller et se pencha vers elle. Posant une main sur son épaule, faisant se crisper la jeune femme, qui se retint de lui envoyer son point dans la figure, il lui souffla pour que Serah n'entende pas.

\- Do you want to leave your sister alone on this ship just because of those useless without brain? (Tu veux laisser ta sœur seul sur le navire pour de bon à rien sans cervelle?)

Il se recula, ne quittant pas Claire des yeux.

\- And anyway I will just tell them to leave you alone, nothing more. (Et au final je leur dirai seulement de te laisser tranquille, rien de plus)

La jeune femme continua de scruter l'agent de sécurité en chef. Sur ce coup il fallait bien dire qu'il marquait un grand point en évoquant Serah, elle devait bien se l'avouer, même si elle ne le dirait jamais, et surtout elle n'appréciait pas de savoir qu'il pouvait connaître cette faiblesse dans son caractère. Oui Claire ferait tout pour sa petite sœur et ça elle n'aimait pas que d'autre le sache, car des idiots pourraient bien avoir la mauvaise idée de se servir de Serah pour l'atteindre et il était hors de question que quelqu'un puisse toucher un seul des cheveux de sa sœur !  
Sèchement elle lança :

\- Do whatever you want... (Fais ce que tu veux...)

A son tour elle s'approcha du grand blond et se pencha vers lui.

\- But you'd better be well-advised not to use Serah to convince me or you will be the one to go to the sick bay. (Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas utiliser Serah pour me convaincre ou ce sera toi qui iras à l'infirmerie.)

Malgré le fait qu'il la prenne vraiment au sérieux, Snow ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette menace.

\- 'got it. (cinq sur cinq)

Sur ces mots, Claire s'éloigna du blond pour retourner vers le bar descendre d'une seule traite le verre de whisky qui l'attendait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Elle reposa le verre avant de signer le reçu qu'on lui avait laissé avec le verre et sa carte. L'ex-soldate se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- C'est bon maintenant nous pouvons prendre un verre tranquillement.

Serah sourit, exaspérée, puis elle s'approcha à son tour du bar.

\- C'est moi qui invite !

Ne laissant à personne le choix elle prit les commandes de chacun avant de tendre sa carte au barman.  
Leur boisson en main, les trois membres d'équipages rejoignirent Vanille et Alyssa qui avaient déjà pris place sur les canapés et fauteuils rouges qui trônaient dans un coin de la salle.  
Ils avaient ainsi discuté durant toute la soirée, enfin Claire avait laissé les autres faire la conversation, répondant de temps à autre à des questions. Le petit groupe ne s'arrêta de discuter qu'aux alentour d'une heure trente, quand Snow décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il aille se coucher vu que le lendemain il devait prendre son service à six heures trente. Tout le monde avait suivi le mouvement et était partie se coucher.  
Souhaitant la bonne nuit à tout le monde, la nouvelle recrue était partie vers sa cabine afin de prendre du repos pour pouvoir être en forme pour son premier jour de travail.

¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Bach ¤¤¤

Toujours allongée dans son lit, Claire alluma la lampe murale qui était près de son visage et regarda à l'opposée pour ne pas trop être éblouie. Elle avait l'habitude des réveilles en lumière forte, mais vu que maintenant elle n'était plus obligée de les supporter elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer doucement au changement de luminosité avant de scruter quelques secondes sa cabine. Rangée militairement, elle allait être son antre durant plusieurs mois et bien que cela ne fasse qu'un peu moins d'une journée que la jeune femme était arrivée, elle appréciait déjà cette pièce. Le fait qu'elle puisse y être seule jouait beaucoup en ce sens. Bien qu'un peu plus confortable sur plusieurs points que la chambre qu'elle occupait étant militaire, la pièce restait sommaire dans le mobilier et lui rappelait son ancien travaille qui allait sans doute lui manquer.  
Sautant lestement du lit le plus en hauteur, Claire entreprit de s'étirer doucement avant de se changer pour aller courir. Vu l'heure il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde nulle part ; elle alla faire ses fouler au septième pont. Le paysage n'allait pas être très intéressant mais au moins il y aurait l'air frai marin.  
Après plusieurs tours de pont, elle croisa Lebreau, l'agent de sécurité qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Cette dernière la stoppa dans sa course en lui faisant signe.

\- Claire... I'm sorry but crew members are not allowed to run here... I know, nobody is there but I can't do anything to this... You have to go in the crew gym. (Je suis désolée Claire, mais les membres de l'équipage ne sont pas autorisés à courir ici... Je sais qu'il n'y a personne mais je ne peux rien faire... Il faut que tu ailles dans la salle de sport de l'équipage)

La blonde soupira mais ne discuta pas. Les règles étaient les règles. Il lui faudrait attendre d'être à terre pour courir à l'air libre. Elle remercia la brune avant de se diriger vers l'avant du bateau pour accéder à la zone des membres de l'équipage et descendit directement au niveau de la salle de gym pour poursuivre son entraînement. Elle découvrit ainsi une salle bien fourni en machines de musculation, et d'autre, spécialisées dans le cardio.  
Elle choisit finalement le tapis de course et poursuivit son entraînement. Elle profita ensuite d'avoir la salle pour elle pour utiliser quelques-unes des machines de musculation, mais surtout les haltères qui, en grand nombre, étaient rangés par poids dans deux coins de la salle. Après avoir passé une bonne heure entre tous les agrès, Claire stoppa cet exercice quotidien pour faire à nouveau des étirements avant de retourner à sa cabine. La jeune femme délassa ses muscles un moment sous une bonne douche.  
Vers sept heures et quart la jeune femme finit de s'habiller et mis de l'ordre dans sa cabine après avoir fait son lit en portefeuille, comme à son habitude.  
Et maintenant...  
Claire n'avait plus rien à faire, mis à part des entraînements sur la sécurité du bateau en fin de matinée, aujourd'hui elle ne travaillerait qu'à partir de dix-sept heures trente vu qu'ils ne repartaient de Barcelone qu'à dix-huit heures. Mais le bateau n'accosterait en Espagne qu'à treize heures. Et même si elle avait son « training » à dix heures trente, il n'était que sept heures trente. Le soleil allait bientôt sortir de derrière l'horizon, aussi Claire décida d'aller à sa rencontre et de prendre un peu de temps pour profiter de l'air frai et du lever de soleil. Elle prit une veste qu'elle la passa en sortant de sa cabine. Réfléchissant rapidement où est-ce qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille pour assister à la montée matinale du soleil elle se dirigea à l'arrière du navire. Puis, prenant les premiers escaliers qu'elle rencontra, elle monta au septième pont avant de continuer sa route vers la poupe du bateau. Elle repéra, durant son avancée, que les étages supérieurs permettaient eux aussi de profiter du spectacle et la jeune femme décida de suivre le soleil, qui avait déjà teinté le ciel d'orange, alors qu'il commençait son ascension. Elle grimpa les escaliers avec agilité et vitesse et arriva au quatorzième pont alors que les premiers rayons de soleil venaient de dépasser la ligne d'horizon. Soufflant un peu, Claire s'accouda à la rambarde qui se trouvait devant elle et contempla le soleil qui montait à vue d'œil.  
Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon. C'est à ce moment que la blonde décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Vu qu'il était plus de huit heures le buffet des membres du staff devait être ouvert maintenant. Doucement, la jeune femme se détourna du soleil qui commençait à chauffer de plus en plus le pont, et redescendit les marches par lesquelles elle était passée pour accéder au quatorzième pont. Sur son chemin, elle croisa quelques passagers qui étaient sortie pour la même chose qu'elle.  
Arrivée à la partie réservée aux membres de l'équipage, les escaliers, couloirs et différentes pièces qui la composaient suivaient maintenant l'agitation des membres de l'équipage qui commençaient petit à petit leurs heures de travail, ou les finissaient.  
Claire traversa le couloir, croisant des membres d'équipages sans leur lancer le moindre regard et parvint au buffet en quelques secondes. Elle entra. A l'intérieur quelques membres du staff étaient installés sur les différentes tables longues qui composaient la pièce. De l'autre côté, d'autre personne étaient en train de se servir leur repas du matin. La jeune femme suivit le pas et alla prendre une assiette avant de prendre quelques-uns des différents mets qui leur avaient été préparés. Elle prit place non loin de la ligne continue des hublots pour manger.

Claire passa ensuite toute sa matinée à déambuler à travers le navire pour s'occuper, faisant une pause dans sa découverte à dix heures pour assister au cours concernant les mesures de sécurité du navire. Galenth Disley était celui qui allait donner ce premier cours. Il donna un papier à chaque personne présente pour l'exercice, délivrant un « safety number » qui désignait la place que chacune des personnes ici présentes devaient occuper durant un exercice de sécurité ou lors d'une urgence réelle. Furent distribués en plus, d'autres documents donnant des informations plus poussées sur ce qu'avait déjà pu lire Claire sur le petit livret qu'elle avait déjà.  
Le petit groupe, le « safety officer » en tête, partirent ensuite découvrir différents endroits importants à connaître en cas d'évacuation. Le « training officer » leur présenta un bateau de sauvetage, expliquant de quoi il était composé et comment le conduire ainsi que la manière de déployer un Système d'Évacuation Marine (M.E.S), avant que Galenth décide de montrer, pour finir la session de la journée, la place de chacune des nouvelles recrues qu'il avait avec lui. Claire réalisa alors qu'on lui conférait une place, somme toute, importante pour quelqu'un qui embarquait pour la première fois. Sans doute dû à son statut passé de soldat, la jeune femme était chargée de seconder les officiers et autres membres d'équipages, déjà rodés à ce genre d'exercices depuis longtemps, durant le transfert des passagers vers les différentes embarcations de sauvetage.  
Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Claire regarda l'officier qui comprit le questionnement de la blonde et confirma son idée sur la question.

\- Well, because you have been a soldielr, we decided to put you thelre. (Et bien, parce que vous avez été soldat, nous avons décidé de vous placer là.)

\- But I don't really know the ship, if I have to react fast... (Mais je ne connais pas encore le bateau, si je dois réagir rapidement...)

\- ...And as the sight of you selrvices, I am sulre you will do what is necessalry to be opelrational soon ! (...Et aux vus de vos états de service, je suis sûr que vous ferez le nécessaire pour être opérationnelle rapidement!)

Claire salua militairement celui qui lui faisait une confiance à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout et le laissa poursuivre son cours. Quand ce dernier prit fin, la jeune femme retourna dans sa cabine.

Elle alluma la télé pour regarder si il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à cette heure-ci sur une des chaînes disponibles à bord.  
Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sur un navire quand on était membre de l'équipage, et la jeune femme qui avait toujours l'habitude d'être en activité, même si ces activités ne concernaient pratiquement que son ancien travail, elle se sentait frustré de n'avoir rien à faire ici. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir commencer à travailler ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour patienter avant de pouvoir sortir cette après-midi, dans une heure environ maintenant (heureusement!).

Quand l'heure tant attendu de l'arrivée fut proche, le téléphone de sa cabine sonna et Claire arrêta la série d'abdominaux qu'elle était en train de faire pour répondre, n'en pouvant plus de son inactivité.  
Quelques minutes après, on pouvait voir déambuler trois silhouettes s'agitant frénétiquement devant chaque magasin et chaque monument de Barcelone poussant parfois des cris stridents, suivies de près par une quatrième complètement droite, suivant lentement, émettant parfois des sortes de grognements.

Lorsque dix-sept heures sonna, les quatre jeunes femmes étaient de retour sur le bateau après plus de trois heures de marche à travers la ville. Les trois musiciennes devaient aller s'habiller pour commencer leur travail et elles laissèrent Claire dans le couloir principal pour rejoindre leur cabine pour se préparer. Cette dernière retourna à son tour dans sa chambre pour revêtir lentement son uniforme en attendant un peu plus l'heure à laquelle elle prendrait son service. Elle se changea à une telle vitesse qu'elle dû finalement patienter encore un peu avant de pouvoir enfin se rendre au casino.  
Enfin la blonde put prendre son service. Vêtue de l'uniforme composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet sans manche gris clair et de petits motifs de même couleurs mais dans un tissu différent, elle se rendit avec un quart d'heure d'avance sur le lieu de son travail et put rencontrer quelques-uns de ses collègues, dont certains qu'elle avait croisés dans les couloirs ou aperçu dans le casino lors de sa visite. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la présentation de chaque membre et ne prit pas vraiment la peine de se rappeler un quelconque prénom, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire appel à qui que ce soit à part peut-être sa chef, pas besoin de s'encombrer d'informations inutiles.  
A cette heure-ci, les membres du casino étaient peu nombreux. Cinq en tout, trois étaient répartis derrières les tables de jeux, un s'occupait de changer l'argent en jeton et la dernière personne se trouvait être la chef de table, Jilh.

Pour sa prise de service, Claire s'était retrouvée derrière la table de Black Jack. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que deux personnes viennent miser quelques jetons à sa table. Avec dextérité, elle délesta la table de ces derniers mis en jeu, avant de répartir les cartes entre les deux joueurs. Après avoir disposé les dernières cartes devant elle et retourné la dernière, la jeune femme attendit les nouvelles mises de ses clients. Après la perte des deux joueurs, les nouvelles mises reprirent avant que de nouveaux joueurs ne s'ajoutent à la table.  
La blonde continua ainsi pendant un moment avant de changer de table après vingt minutes.  
A cette nouvelle place, à la roulette anglaise, il n'y avait personne à cette heure ci alors Claire passa le temps en manipulant quelques jetons entre ses doigts (passe-temps favori des croupiers). Après avoir vu passer trois joueurs au compte-goutte, la jeune femme prit une pause de vingt minutes. Pas qu'elle en ait besoin mais c'était la règle ici. Lors des heures creuses, les croupiers travaillaient environ quarante minutes, et vingt minutes lorsque les tables étaient remplies.

La soirée se poursuivie ainsi. Les joueurs se succédaient, tantôt peu, tantôt nombreux suivant l'heure et les activités qui avaient été proposées aux passagers sur le reste du bateau. Claire enchaînait les tours de passe. De ses doigts agiles, elle mélangeait, distribuait, reprenait, rangeait les cartes et les jetons mis en jeux sur les différentes tables de casino, lançant de temps à autre la boule de la roulette quand elle changeait de table. D'une voix au volume tempéré mais assuré elle annonçait les résultats avant de recommencer.

Durant toutes ces donnes, elle observait les personnes qui l'entouraient, les interrogeant du regard lorsqu'ils devaient parier, suivre, relancer ou se retirer du jeu. Elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder leur réaction lorsqu'ils gagnaient ou perdaient, lorsqu'ils réfléchissaient à la meilleure stratégie en regardant leur carte en grand désarroi, confiance, inquiétude ou indécision. Elle retenait parfois son attention sur ceux qui étaient pris de tics incontrôlables comme des sourcils qui se fronçaient, une bouche qui se pinçait, des doigts qui tapotaient la table, son oreille captant les soupires, murmures, sifflements quelconques et parfois quasiment indécelables qu'exprimaient les hôtes de sa table, malgré le brouhaha incessant qui régnait dans la salle de jeu. Certaines sessions des joueurs qu'on aurait pu qualifier « du dimanche » venaient entre amis et s'amusaient à parier juste pour passer un moment et s'amuser aux tables de jeux. A ce moment-là son attention sur les joueurs diminuait car ils ne jouaient pas sérieusement et leur comportement exagéré quel que soit leur main, permettait de comprendre facilement si leur jeu était bon ou non. Claire changeait sa façon de lire ses clients à chaque nouvelle personne qui se présentait car elle modifiait sa façon de jouer, ainsi que l'objectif et les motivations de chaque nouveau joueur, qui étaient différents à chaque fois.  
La seule chose qui ne changeait pas quels que soient les joueurs, s'était les comptes que la blonde effectuait toujours de tête des valeurs des cartes en tables, les chances de gains de chacun, et les montants des paries de chaque session de jeu. Une simple erreur pouvait faire perdre beaucoup d'argent au casino, et de par la même à la compagnie, ce qui lui vaudrait un retour immédiat en France. Mais Claire n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des erreurs de ce genre. Concentrée, elle ne laissait rien échapper à son regard quand il s'agissait de valeur de carte ou de jeton, figeant chaque instant dans son esprit de ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. Ces yeux ne laissaient rien échapper, suivant chaque instant, et aucun joueur, même le plus concentré, ne pouvait échapper, un moment ou un autre, à se laisser aller à se noyer dans cet océan clair.

Il était huit heures passé de quelques minutes au port de la Civitavecchia, non loin de Rome, et bien qu'elle soit allée dormir à quatre heures, Claire était en chemin pour aller prendre un café au bar de l'équipage. Sur son chemin elle rencontra des membres d'équipages qui commençaient leur journée de travail ou se hâtaient pour accueillir de nouveaux arrivants. Elle passa non loin de deux officiers qui discutaient avec une troisième personne devant leurs bureaux. La blonde n'y prit pas grande attention car c'était monnaie courante de voir des officiers ou des membres d'équipages discuter à cet endroit. Ce qui attira un peu plus son attention étaient les bagages qui trônaient non loin d'eux. Sans doute un nouvel arrivant, comme il y en avait beaucoup dans ce port.  
C'est alors qu'elle eut la sensation étrange d'être observée et son échine fut parcourue d'un long frisson d'une nature indéfinie, inconnue, différent de celui qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand certains de ses collègues masculins la regardaient...  
L'air de rien elle poursuivie son chemin et tourna pour entrer dans le bar. Toujours cette sensation étrange sur elle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil discret en arrière pour poser ses yeux sur le groupe d'officiers, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à trôner dans le couloir, qui discutait toujours. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand son regard croisa deux grandes perles vertes qui la fixaient avant de disparaître derrière les murs du bar.


	3. Training officer's trainings

Avec un retard monstre dû à mon déménagement, mon ordinateur qui ne suivait plus, mon boulot et d'autres choses qui s'ajoutaient sans cesse. Mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Chapitre II - Training officer's trainings.**

Le lendemain matin Claire avait oublié cet épisode après la longue journée qu'elle avait passé en mer. Car même si il l'avait frappé sur le moment, ces jours-là elle devait commencer régulièrement son service à une heure trente de l'après-midi et finir comme d'habitude vers quatre heures, et contrairement aux débuts de croisière assez calme, ce jour-là avait été rempli de joueurs durant toute la soirée. Peu de place pour de simples impressions aussi fortes et étranges soient-elles.  
A huit heures, elle avait reçu un appel de sa sœur qui lui proposait d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans hésitation sachant pertinemment que les matins où sa sœur serait levée allaient être assez rares vu que la plupart du temps elle dormait jusqu'à tard dans la matinée contrairement à elle.

Le petit déjeuner fut animé par la plus jeune qui parla quasiment tout du long, laissant quand même de temps à autre répondre sa sœur quand elle lui posait une question. Elle parla tellement qu'elle n'avait pas fini son repas quand son aînée dû la laisser pour se rendre à un cours sur la sécurité qui commençait à neuf heures. Elle salua sa sœur, s'abstenant de l'embrasser sur le front comme elle le faisait d'habitude vu qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et sortie, laissant la jeune fille commencer à faire la conversation à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Toute nouvelle recrue devait passer par ces entraînements et ces cours quel que soit son poste sur le navire, ainsi qu'un examen afin d'obtenir un diplôme, et Claire n'allait pas y couper... Elle avait déjà commencé à les suivre durant la semaine et il lui restait seulement quelques cours à effectuer pour en avoir finir avec ça, même si il y aurait toujours les exercices d'évacuations et ceux qu'on lui avait incombés. Mais au font d'elle ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir ce cours et ces exercices, cela lui rappelait l'armée même si les exercices ici étaient plutôt une promenade de santé qu'autre chose...

D'un pas décidé, elle monta jusqu'au pont sept à l'avant du bateau pour rejoindre la salle de « cours ». Quand elle entra, quelques personnes étaient déjà là (oui à son grand damne et à cause de sa pipelette de sœur, qu'elle avait pris plaisir à écouter, elle était en retard de deux minutes sur l'heure à laquelle les membres d'équipages se trouvant sur la liste devaient se présenter.)  
Mis à part les quelques « élèves » qui avaient déjà pris place sur les sièges disposés dans la pièce, trois officiers étaient en train de discuter dans le coin près du tableau.

La blonde alla directement s'asseoir dans le coin le plus au font de la salle. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes et attendit que le cours commence. Galenth Dysley, qui l'avait vu entrer et prendre place, la laissa faire avant de lui tendre des documents complémentaires à ceux qu'elle avait reçus lors des cours précédents, concernant la vie à bord. Cette dernière décida d'en prendre connaissance pour patienter, et il y avait suffisamment de lecture pour combler largement cette attente.  
Durant le temps de sa lecture, la jeune femme put entendre et sentir du mouvement non loin, signifiant que les autres participants au cours arrivaient petit à petit, mais n'y prit pas plus grande attention pour poursuivre sa lecture. Ce n'est que lorsque l'officier Dysley prit la parole qu'elle daigna lever la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les deux grandes émeraudes qu'elle avait entraperçues la veille. Ces dernières la toisaient de leur magnifique couleur et il fallut bien cinq secondes pour que le temps d'arrêt que Claire avait marqué ne prenne fin. Et la prise de parole de l'officier en chef du cours au fort accent russe l'y aida beaucoup pour ce coup.

\- Good molrning evelrybody, buon giolrno a tuti. Befolre stalrting the culrse, I supose that evelrybody helre knows allready that I'm leaving today. So I would like to inltroduce you youlr new Tlraining Officelr : Fang Yun Oelrba. She will give you the culrses flrom now with these two othelrs officelrs you allready know. (Bonjour à tous. Avant de démarrer le cours, je supposer que tout le monde est déjà au courant que je pars aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous présenter votre nouvel officier en charge : Fang Yun Oerba. Elle sera chargée de vous faire cours ainsi que ces deux officiers que vous connaissez déjà)

Quelques sifflements et murmures fusèrent dans la salle, exaspérant Claire qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
Ce « saut d'humeur » ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la nouvelle officier en fonction qui eut un petit sourire en coin qui aurait pu charmer n'importe qui. Et ce fut le cas. Toutes et tous, dans la salle, prirent ce sourire pour eux et quelques-uns se mirent à rougir, d'autre à sourire béatement ou rire bêtement, ce qui exaspéra d'autant plus notre héroïne, qui devait tout de même admettre que cette nouvelle officier avait tout pour s'attirer ce genre de réaction, voire plus, ce qui fit remonter quelques mauvais souvenir dans la mémoire de Claire...

Elle détailla alors la jeune femme de son œil entraîné à analyser rapidement une situation.  
Malgré l'uniforme d'officier qui cachait tout le corps de la gradée, mis à part ses mains, son cou et son visage halés, Claire put deviner une silhouette élancée, rehaussée par des talons d'une hauteur impressionnante, ainsi que des formes féminines voluptueuses, des mensurations dignes d'un mannequin.  
Ses mains aux doigts longs et fins disparurent dans son dos lorsqu'elle se prépara à parler à l'assemblée, ce qui fit remonter le regard de la blonde sur le haut de son corps. De longs cheveux ondulants et sauvages encadraient un visage allongé aux traits fins eux même soulignant des lèvres roses et pulpeuses à souhait, soulignées par un rouge à lèvre, discret et... assez inutile soit dit en passant. Un nez fin, droit, sauf le bout qui remontait légèrement, permit à la croupière de laisser remonter son regard doucement jusqu'à ses yeux...

Le souffle de Claire s'arrêta sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
Ces grands yeux, d'un vert profond, qui observaient l'assistance sans ciller, inspiraient la confiance en soi que pouvait ressentir leur propriétaire et en même temps ils étaient rieurs, comme si la femme qui les portait se moquait de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, silencieusement.

\- Hi everybody, my name is Oerba Yun Fang and as the officer Dysley said, I will be your training officer from now. So if you have any questions about the curses you already had, the one we're gonna have or anything concerning the ship, you can find me in my office deck four just in front of the crew bar. I'm sure everybody knows were the crew bar is so I'm sure you will find my office by following those indications. (Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Oerba Yun Fang et comme vous l'a dit l'officier Dysley, je serai votre « training officer » à partir d'aujourd'hui. Si vous avez des questions à propos des cours que vous avez déjà eu, ce que nous allons voir ou quoi que ce soit concernant le navire, vous pouvez me trouver dans mon bureau au pont quatre juste en face du bar réservé à l'équipage. Je suis sûr que vous savez ou et le bar de l'équipage donc je suis sûr que vous trouverez mon bureau en suivant ces indications.)  
If I'm not in my office, that means that I'm probably in guest area. You would said, as training officer I don't need to be in guest area, but I will assist our guest relation manager during his work. So if you really need to see me call the reception. Remember the number? 99. Ok.  
If I'm not in guest area neither, that means that I don't want to be disturb! Understood? (si je ne suis pas dans mon bureau cela signifie que je suis probablement dans l'espace réservé aux clients. Vous allez dire, en tant qu'officier chargé des entraînements je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans l'espace des clients, mais j'assisterai notre responsable clients pendant son travail. Si je ne suis pas là non plus, ça veut dire que je ne veux pas être dérangé ! Compris ?)

Tout le monde répondit oui ou secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

\- Any questions? (des questions ?)

Un des membres d'équipage leva timidement la main après plusieurs minutes de silence et de concertation du regard.  
L'officier lui fit signe de parler d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Why do you have to help the guest manager? (pourquoi devez-vous aider le responsable clients ?)

Fang soupira exaspérée par la question.

\- Questions about the training curses... anyway... I was sure that somebody would ask me this... (Des questions à propos des cours d'évacuation… enfin… je me doutais que quelqu'un allait me poser le question)

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Ok before anybody could think anything stupid, I will not help the guest relation manager because he is not able to do his work alone. In contrary he is one of the best. If I help him that's just because I can speak a certain number of languages and that's very usefull here. And… I have a certain ability to put people in confidence. (Ok, avant que qui que ce soit ne pense des choses stupides, je ne vais pas aider le responsable clients parce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire son travail seul. Au contraire c'est l'un des meilleurs. Si je l'aide c'est simplement parce que je peux parler un certain nombre de langues et que c'est très utile ici. Et… j'ai une facilité certaine à mettre les gens en confiance.)

Elle écouta le silence et regarda l'assistance pour savoir s'ils avaient compris.

\- Any more questions... about training sessions? And the first asking me how many languages or which I can talk I will sent him washing all crew disco after a party with a toothbrush! (D'autres questions… à propos des entraînements ? Et le premier qui demande combien ou quelles langues je peux parler, je l'enverrai nettoyer la discothèque de l'équipage après une soirée avec une brosse à dent !)

Devant les réponses négatives Fang décida de poursuivre. Elle s'avança vers une petite table ronde ou plusieurs papiers étaient éparpillés.

\- First I will call you one by one and you will come to sign those papers. But I suppose that you are already used to do it, so this might not takes too long. (Premièrement je vous appellerai un par un et vous viendrez signer ces papiers. Mais je supposer que vous êtes déjà habitués à faire ceci donc cela ne devrait pas être trop long.)

L'officier commença à appeler chacun essayant de ne pas écorcher des noms parfois assez complexe, qu'on connaisse ou non la langue, avant d'arriver à...

\- Claire Farron ?

Fang leva la tête et parcourue l'assemblée des yeux avant d'ajouter, avec un petit sourire en voyant la blonde se lever.

\- Ai-je bien prononcé ?

La nommée s'avança vers l'officier. Un peu surprise de voir que cette dernière sache qu'elle était française, ne le montrant pas pour autant, elle prit le stylo qu'elle lui tendait. Elle lui remarqua un sourire en coin, incongru, affiché sur son visage. Elle laissa cette observation inutile et signa les papiers qu'on lui désigna.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Hé bien j'aurais pu dire que tu parles anglais vu ton nom qui a une consonance anglaise mais vu l'orthographe de ton prénom, j'avais peu de chance de me tromper en te parlant en français. Et s'il-te-plaît pas de vouvoiement avec moi, je ne suis pas vieille !

\- L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Je suis peut-peut-être ton officier, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'armée ici. Hé puis il te faudra aussi t'habituer à te faire tutoyer, car ici peu de gens utilisent le vouvoiement. De même, il vaut mieux utiliser le tutoiement que de faire des erreurs en essayant d'utiliser le vouvoiement dans une langue que tu ne connais pas.

\- Je sais très bien m'en servir quand je l'emploie, peu importe la langue !

Fang sourit de plus belle en voyant les réactions de la jeune femme. Elle finit la discussion, se rapprochant de son interlocutrice en soufflant pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Hé bien j'ai hâte de voir ça...

Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine de Claire et elle fusilla la brune du regard.  
Seule à voir ces yeux, Fang sourit comprenant que sa cible partait facilement au quart de tour.  
Le reste de l'assistance suivait leur manège sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et patientaient toujours, attendant que l'officier veuille bien poursuivre l'appel.  
Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer plus longtemps son petit jeu, la brune mit fin à la conversation, de même qu'à une quelconque possibilité de réplique de la part de la blonde, en appelant une nouvelle personne.  
Claire, quant à elle, ne put que ravaler son mécontentement en espérant que personne ne comprenait le français, ou pas suffisamment pour arriver à suivre toute la conversation qui venait d'avoir eu lieu. Elle alla reprendre place au font alors que sa supérieure appelait un autre membre d'équipage, se demandant ce que la brune avait pu vouloir dire dans sa dernière phrase…

La suite de l'heure se déroula calmement. L'officier fit son cours montrant des vidéos et faisant, de temps à autre, des démonstrations et posant des questions à d'autres moments. Claire écoutait mais ne se manifestait aucunement pour répondre aux questions, de toute manière les autres le faisaient pour elle dans un tohu-bohu de parole.

\- Ok now is anybody knows how many sort of extinguisher do we have on board? (ok maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un sait combien de sorte d'extecteur nous avons à bord.)

\- Two! » (deux!)

\- One dry chemical... (un a poudre chimique sèche)

\- One CO2! (un CO2)

\- Is somebody know in which condiction we have to use one or the other? (est que quelqu'un sait dans quel condiction nous devons utiliser l'un ou l'autre ?)

Les réponses fusaient de tous les côté (sauf un) chacun essayant de se faire entendre plus que l'autre pour attirer l'attention de l'officier sur lui.

\- Ok ok calm down, one by one please. Ok it's correct. And is anybody knows how to use it? (ok ok calmez vous, un par un s'il vous plaît. Ok c'est ça. Et est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment s'en servir ?)

\- Hum... maybe I spoke to fast... Something you didn't get? No? Ok... So? No body? (hum... peut-être que j'ai parlé trop vite... quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris ? Non ? Ok... Alors ?)

L'officier scruta l'assistance à la recherche d'une personne qui aurait la réponse, et finalement elle la trouva en la personne de Claire. Bien que cette dernière ne se soit manifestée pour donner une quelconque solution, l'officier savait pertinemment qu'elle les connaissait. Dysley lui avait soufflé qu'une nouvelle recrue avait fait l'armée et elle était sûre d'elle en pensant que cette recrue, c'était elle.

\- Miss Farron? I'm sure you know the answer. (Mlle Farron ? Je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réponse.

La nommée leva les yeux sur celle qui venait de lui lancer la question. Voyant alors tout le monde se retourner vers elle, elle maudit son bourreau de l'avoir mise sous l'attention.  
Comme lisant ses pensées l'officier intervint.

\- Hey ! I don't want to see anybody to turn on to somebody! How would you fill if I would ask you a question and everybody would be staring at you like this. (hey ! Je ne veux voir personne se retourner sur quelqu'un ! Comment vous sentiriez vous si je vous posez une question et que tout le monde vous regardez comme ça.)

Elle s'approcha du visage d'un membre d'équipage qui était non loin d'elle. Il se mit à rougir furieusement, alors qu'elle le regardait sans ciller d'un millimètre, de ses yeux grands ouverts.  
Après quelques seconds, elle se recula.

\- So nobody turns round to the one who is going to speak, otherwise, we will have a special "man over board" training! Get it?! (donc personne ne se retourne sur la personne qui va parler, sinon, nous aurons un entrainement spécial de sauvetage d'homme à la mer ! Compris ?!)

Même si la nouvelle recrue était reconnaissante à Fang de l'avoir sortie des regards de tous, elle n'en démordait pas. C'était tout de même elle qui l'avait mise dans ce pétrin. Serrant la mâchoire elle scruta son interlocutrice un instant avant de répondre sans grande motivation.

\- You have to use the acronym P.A.S.S. (Il faut utiliser l'acronyme T.A.P.E)

Un silence se fit.

\- Hum yeah... and more precisely...? (Hum oui, et plus précisément ?)

Se retenant de soupirer mais n'en pensant pas moins, Claire poursuivit l'explication.

\- P, like Pull the Pin, A like Aim, S, as Squeeze the... (P (T, comme tirer la tige métallique, A, comme approchez-vous du feu, P, comme propulser l'age...)

\- Ok, ok I get it you know your lesson, but I don't think the others understood what you mean, so please, explain specifically how it works.  
No! Come and show us how you do...  
(ok, ok j'ai compris, tu connais ta lesson, mais je ne pense pas que les autres aient compris ce que cela veut dire, donc s'il te plaît, explique en détail comment cela fonctionne. Non ! Viens nous montrer comment on fait...)

Sur ces mots l'officier se dirigea vers un des extincteurs de démonstration qui trônait un peu plus loin sur le sol de la salle.

\- What!?, Claire faillit s'étrangler en entendant les projets de la brune.

Tout en récupérant l'extincteur pour l'apporter devant le groupe, Fang confirma ses dires et invita le croupier à la rejoindre pour faire la démonstration.  
N'en revenant pas, une nouvelle fois, de voir que la brune l'avait sortie de l'attention pour l'y remettre un peu plus, essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir son calme extérieur apparent, la jeune femme se leva pour se diriger vers l'objet de démonstration.

\- And please, describe what you are doing. (et s'il te plaît, décris-nous ce que tu fais.)

Prenant quelque seconde pour se saisir de l'extincteur et souffler un bon coup, toujours silencieusement, pour se calmer, Claire commença l'exercice en se mettant en tête qu'elle était à l'armée et qu'on lui avait demandé de prouver de quoi elle était capable avec cette arme d'extinction massive.

\- First, bring the extinguisher next to fire zone. (Premièrement, amener l'extincteur près de la zone de feu)

Tout en expliquant, elle s'exécuta pour illustrer ses propos.

\- Second, remove the safety pin from the trigger mechanism. Point the horn at the base of the fire. (Deuxièmement, enlever le cran de sécurité du mécanisme. Pointer le cône à la base du feu)

Elle étira son bras vers l'avant vers la base de ce qui devait être le feu imaginaire.

\- Pull up on the trigger once to try if it's working. Finally turn the head away to protect the face before moving the horn parallel to the floor. (Actionner le mécanisme un fois pour vérifier s'il fonctionne. Tourner la tête de manière à protéger le visage avant de le bouger parallèlement au sol.)

Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea l'attirail avant de se relever et de le ramener devant sa supérieure, se redressant presque comme elle le faisait à l'armée.

\- Done. (terminé.)

Le silence prit place.  
Après quelques secondes, un grand sourire tirant sur le sourire charmeur s'afficha sur les lèvres de Fang avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- Perfect! I've never seen so great presentation. Congratulations! There is just a point you forgot. (Parfait ! Je n'ai jamais vu meilleur présentation. Félicitations ! Il y a juste une chose que tu as oubliée.)

* Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore dire... *

\- You just forgot that some people here are not strong enough, or maybe injured or anything else and won't be able to carry the extinguisher. So I just wanted to add that you can keep the extinguisher on the floor and pull it to the fire place. Understood?  
Except for this detail, your demonstration was perfect. Thank you. You can go back to your sit. (Tu as juste oublié que certaines personnes ici ne sont pas assez fortes, ou peut-être blessées ou autre et ne seront pas capables de porter l'extincteur. Donc je voudrais juste rajouter que vous pouvez laisser l'extincteur au sol et le tirer jusqu'à l'origine du feu. Compris ?)

Elle attendit que la jeune femme se soit assise pour poursuivre.

\- Ok I hope everybody paid attention to this demonstration. This is what you have to do in case you have to use an extinguisher. Is anybody have questions? (Ok, j'espère que tout le monde à bien suivi la démonstration. C'est ce que vous aurez à faire si vous avez à utiliser un extincteur.)

Après quelques secondes sans aucune réponse Fang libéra ses élèves.

\- Thank you for your attention everyone, we'll see each other in a few days. (merci à tous de votre attention, nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours.)

Ceci dit, elle laissa les membres d'équipage sortir, rangeant elle-même ses affaires pour prendre congés.  
De son côté Claire attendit un peu que le plus gros du groupe soit sorti pour en faire autant. Elle se leva finalement de sa chaise et, prenant la direction de la sortie, elle finit par tourner son visage en arrière et posa ses yeux sur la brune qui était toujours affairée à trier ses papiers. Cette dernière finit par lever les yeux et tourner la tête à son tour pour croiser les yeux azurs de sa cible du jour, qui, décidément, le restait. La blonde sentit à nouveau du mouvement dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire s'ajoutait à ces yeux profonds qui regardaient dans sa direction... mais... non... impossible... ce devait être la distance...

Claire coupa leur contact visuel avant de sortir.

En fin de journée, la blonde était de retour au casino pour prendre ses heures de travail. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci et elle se retrouva à écouter Noel et Hope discuter de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour mélanger un jeu de carte. A son arrivée ce dernier l'avait accueillie avec un grand sourire et une joie non feinte.

Celui-ci était arrivé plusieurs semaines après elle au port de Casablanca et dès le début elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce garçon qui avait signé son tout premier contrat ici, et malgré que ce soit sa première expérience sur un bateau pour elle aussi, elle s'était mise en tête de l'aider. Quant au brun, il était là avant qu'elle n'arrive et il s'était avéré qu'il était le meilleur ami de Vanille depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Étant du même âge par ailleurs, ils s'étaient retrouvés en classe ensemble pendant de nombreuses années, ce qui avait renforcé leur lien. Maintenant ils travaillaient pour des compagnies différentes mais s'étaient retrouvés sur le même bateau.  
Des clients la sortirent de ses pensées.  
Elle se plaça face à la table de jeu dont elle s'occupait et, après avoir pris les mises, commença à distribuer les cartes. Après quelques tours et plusieurs minutes de passées, les clients étaient tous partis et Hope en profita pour aller lui parler.

\- Hey Claire, when will you finish your working hours? (Hey Claire, quand est-ce que tu finis tes heures de travail)

Elle regarda sa montre.

\- In fifteen minutes now. (dans quinze minute maintenant.)

Il sourit.

\- It's captain night tonight, I would like to go to see the presentation of the captain, do you want to come with me? (c'est la soirée du capitaine ce soir, j'aimerais bien aller voir la présentation du capitaine, tu veux venir avec moi ?)

La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant d'accepter la proposition. Elle n'était encore pas allé voir la soirée consacrée au capitaine du navire et elle se dit qu'après tout ce ne serait pas inintéressant d'aller la voir au moins une fois pendant son contrat.  
Lorsque la pause arriva, Hope rejoignit Claire, et tous deux se rendirent au théâtre. Ensemble, ils retrouvèrent alors Noel qui les avait devancés et qui observait le show qui avait commencé depuis quelques minutes.

\- So? You came to see the show? (alors ? vous être venus voir le spectacle ?)

\- I would like to see the captain! (je voudrais voir le capitaine !)

La blonde se contenta de se positionner face à la scène et de croiser les bras pour attendre la suite du show.

\- Oh, so you will also see my sister! (oh, alors vous allez aussi voir ma soeur !)

\- Your sister is here? (ta soeur est ici ?)

\- Yeah she is one of the officers. (oui, elle est une des officiers)

\- Which one ? (laquelle ?)

Claire ne participait pas à la discussion mais la suivait avec un intérêt qu'elle ne voudrait même pas reconnaître elle-même et attendait la réponse du plus âgé, mais au vu de ses origines, de son teint halé et malgré ses cheveux plutôt bruns, mais tout aussi indomptables, et ses yeux bleus foncés, on ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne...

\- And here is our training officer; she is in charge of the training of all crew members about all concerning the drills and evacuations procedure, Oerba Yun Fang. (Et voici notre officier d'instruction, elle est en charge de l'entraînement de tous les membres d'équipage, de tout ce qui concerne les exercices de sauvetages et les procédures d'évacuations, Oerba Yun Fang.)

Alors qu'elle avait complètement occulté le « here she is » (la voici) inutile de Noel, Claire leva la tête en entendant le directeur de croisière, qui faisait offices de présentateur lors des soirées, shows et autres démonstrations. De l'autre côté de la salle, sur sa gauche, Fang commença à descendre, d'un pas sûr, les marches qui allaient la mener à la scène auprès de ses collègues déjà présents. Éclairée par les coursives, l'ex-soldate put découvrir la brune, habillée comme ses collègues gradés. Elle arborait fièrement, la veste blanche des officiers, cintrée pour les femmes, affichant le grade de l'officier au niveau de ses poignées. Elle saluait de temps à autre, de la tête ou de la main, les personnes qui l'applaudissaient ou qu'elle reconnaissait. Quand elle fut postée entre ses collègues on put remarquer que du haut de sa taille, d'autant plus rehaussée par ses immenses talons, la jeune femme dépassait très nettement tous ses collègues, qu'ils soient masculins ou féminins. Claire put, par la même occasion, finir de détailler la tenue de la jeune femme. Sous la veste blanche, une chemise blanche fermée par nœud papillon complétait le haut de la tenue. En bas, la brune portait une jupe courte qui arrivait, normalement juste au-dessus du genou, mais qui dans son cas descendait jusqu'à un peu plus que la mi-cuisse tellement ses jambes étaient longues.

Le directeur de la croisière présenta un nouvel officier, puis un autre, jusqu'à arriver au « master », le capitaine du navire qui monta à son tour sur la scène pour faire un discours en plusieurs langues. La blonde ne put un seul instant, à partir du moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle, détacher son regard de la jeune femme au teint hâlé. Elle resta figée dans la même posture tout le long du discours et ne reprit vie que lorsque la musique revint, annonçant la fin de la présentation du capitaine.

Elle vit alors la ligne des officiers se séparer en deux et sortir d'un côté et de l'autre de la scène, et pour que tout le monde ait l'occasion de les voir de près les sorties se faisaient par l'allée opposer par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans la salle du théâtre.  
Le cœur de Claire se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine en sachant que l'officier allait passer non loin d'eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, pas maintenant qu'elle savait que Fang était la sœur de Noel, il aurait trouvé sa louche qu'elle ne veuille pas voir sa sœur... Ne pouvant rien faire de mieux, la blonde espéra que la brune ne la verrait pas alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée derrière une rangée de badauds qui s'étaient pressés pour voir les officiers sortir. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle était très grande et que malheureusement, Noel et Hope devant elle, malgré leur taille déjà imposante, et qui allait sans doute augmenter encore un peu, surtout chez Hope, ne permettaient pas de cacher ce grâce à quoi on la reconnaissait le mieux…  
Un mélange de sentiments se bouscula alors dans sa tête ; elle n'osait pas penser à ce moment où l'officier allait la voir et pourtant elle l'attendait avec une certaine impatience pour, elle ne savait quelle raison.

A la file indienne, les officiers passèrent devant le groupe des trois, jusqu'à ce que Fang montre enfin la lueur de ses yeux verts. Celle-ci sourit à son frère et lui ébouriffa la tête quand elle fut non loin de lui avant de regarder, sans une once de surprise au fond des yeux, Claire, qui s'était finalement mise un peu plus en recule, voulant échapper à la foule, et était sortie de sa « cachette ». La brune lui lança un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire aguicheur.  
Le cœur de la blonde, qui cognait dans sa poitrine, à la rompre, rata un battement en faisant face à ce nouveau visage que lui montrait la brune.  
Faisant comme si de rien n'était, l'officier poursuivie sa route hors de la salle de spectacle accompagnée de son frère et de Hope. Claire resta sans bouger, suivant l'avancée du petit groupe et ruminant silencieusement contre son corps qui réagissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps.  
Elle ne vit pas le jeune garçon revenir vers elle.

\- Claire ? What's going on ? (Claire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?)

Les yeux de l'interpelée s'agrandir d'un coup et sa tête se tourna rapidement vers Hope qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur, puis elle tourna à nouveau la tête rapidement en direction de la brune et vit que celle-ci avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et qu'elle la regardait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes dans un expression neutre, teinté d'un brin de surprise, laissant apparaitre discrètement le blanc immaculé de ses dents qui ressortait derrière ses lèvres teintées d'un carmin profond.

\- Are you okay ? (est-ce que ça va ?)

Claire observa alors le visage de la brune, toujours tournée vers la blonde, descendre doucement vers son épaule en un hochement de tête, alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur sa proie et qu'un sourire empreint de satisfaction se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Y-yeah, yeah. Finit-elle par sortir difficilement, reprenant finalement contenance. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le jeune garçon.

\- 'you coming ? (tu viens ?)

Elle tourna la tête une dernière fois en direction de Fang qui s'était complètement tournée dans leur direction et la regardait toujours. Elle avait croisé les bras et la regardait d'un air amusée alors qu'un sourire en coin avait remplacé celui de satisfaction, illustrant de manière contenue la jubilation intérieur qui devait éclater en ce moment même dans la tête de sa propriétaire.  
Remonté de n'avoir pu contenir ses réactions face à l'officier, Claire réussit tout de même à garder son calme pour répondre à Hope.

\- Sorry but I have to go back to work in a few minutes. I think I'm going to see the beginning of the show before starting again in the casino. See you later there. (désolé mais il faut que je retourne travailler dans quelques minutes. Je pense que je vais regarder le début du spectacle avant de reprendre.)

Joignant ses gestes à ses dires, la blonde n'attendit pas la réponse du garçon et se dirigea vers l'espace situé derrière les sièges du font de la salle de spectacle et duquel les badauds étaient partis peu à peu rejoindre des sièges ou repartir dans les autres salles du navire.  
Heureusement pour elle Hope n'insista pas et supposa que le petit groupe était parti, chose qu'elle n'osa pas vérifier, craignant de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'officier.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Claire retint presque son souffle, elle resta attentive au moindre signe l'alertant qu'un individu non désiré, et dans ce cas-là, une certaine femme brune, pouvait se trouver derrière elle. La jeune femme finit par se détendre et se retourna pour constater que personne ne l'attendait.

Finalement, devant prendre la place d'un de ses collègues aux tables de jeu, elle se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Elle entra dans le cercle des tables et alla voir le tableau des croupiers pour savoir qui elle devait remplacer. Son tour venu de distribuer les cartes, elle les fit passer en un tour de main à chacun des joueurs de la table. Aillant à son tour tiré des cartes dans le jeu, elle les posa à la vue de tous et attendit les enjeux de chacun. Après les avoir récupérés, Claire posa de nouvelle carte dans « son » jeu avant d'attendre les nouvelles mises. Quand ce tour fut fini elle récupéra les cartes et les mélangea. Plusieurs parties se succédèrent ainsi quand elle entendit un rire cristallin s'élever de l'autre côté de la salle, au niveau des tables de l'autre cercle de jeu.

Se raidissant, la blonde coupa une énième fois son jeu avant de distribuer les cartes. Tendue, elle posa le paquet devant elle avant de tirer trois cartes. L'attente des mises des différents joueurs fut juste assez longue pour que Claire ne puisse résister au besoin de vérifier qui était la personne à l'origine de ce rire. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Fang en pleine discussion avec des passagers. Soupirant d'exaspération, elle revint aux mises qui venaient de se terminer et poursuivie la partie sans se laisser distraire… pendant un temps. La blonde finit par lever à nouveau la tête vers l'officier qui discutait toujours, mais cette fois, la chance n'était pas avec elle, et la jeune femme se retrouva nez à nez avec Fang qui devait l'observer depuis quelques secondes, et alors que ses interlocuteurs ne la regardaient pas, la brune lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil, accompagné du sourire neutre qu'elle arborait auprès des passagers. Claire baissa rapidement la tête, mal à l'aise, pour reprendre son travail et ne la leva plus jusqu'à sa pause, ou du moins juste le temps d'observer les clients de sa table.

Quand Claire eu finalement sa pause, après une heure de travail, et trois tables différentes, elle regarda finalement en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait l'officier ; celle-ci avait disparu. A cette constatation, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ou alors…

Claire laissa à nouveau sa place à un de ses collègues et sortie du cercle de jeu avant de se diriger vers le centre du bateau. A deux ponts au-dessus de la salle de réception, la jeune femme put entendre le trio qui y jouait. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde qui surplombait le piano de la salle de réception et s'appuya à l'une des colonnes qui supportait le pont supérieur. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller à écouter la musique qui montait doucement de la salle de réception jusqu'à ses oreilles. Quand le silence se fit, Claire jeta un œil vers les musiciennes et regarda sa sœur. C'est alors que Serah leva les yeux vers sa grande sœur et lui sourit. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se plier en un mince sourire.

\- Alors tu sais sourire !

Le visage de la blonde se crispa instantanément, sans rien laisser paraître, se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner et fusiller du regard celle qui venait troubler sa tranquillité ; la jeune femme ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.  
Un parfum vint stimuler l'odorat de Claire alors que la silhouette de Fang apparue à côté d'elle  
L'officier, souriante comme à l'accoutumé, continuait de regarder Claire qui détournait la tête.

\- Toujours aussi éloquente à ce que je vois… !

Ne recevant pas plus de réponse en retour, Fang s'approcha un peu plus et vint s'accouder à la rambarde non loin de la blonde.  
Un long silence prit place durant lequel les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent la musique avec attention… enfin l'attention dont elles pouvaient faire preuve à ce moment précis. Claire tentait de faire abstraction de la présence dérangeante à ses côtés, se concentrant autant qu'elle pouvait sur la musique. Quant à Fang, les yeux fermés, elle semblait profiter de cette instant musical… et visuel alors qu'elle soulevait de temps en temps ses paupières pour jeter un coup d'œil discret du côté de sa voisine avec un sourire espiègle qui lui, l'était un peu moins.

\- Alors, j'ai vu qu'on t'avait attribué un poste à responsabilité en cas de problème.

Imperturbable, la blonde ne dit rien, continuant de regarder les musiciennes.  
Après quelques minutes elle finit par dire.

\- Et ?

\- Hé bien… il faut que quelqu'un t'explique et t'apprenne en quoi consiste ce poste que l'on t'a confié.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Fang eu un petit sourire triomphant en sachant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je n'en doute aucunement, mais chaque membre d'équipage doit suivre une formation liée à la position qu'on lui a donnée. Dans un premier temps tu vas suivre les cours avec les autres nouveaux arrivants, mais bientôt tu vas avoir des cours plus spécifiques. Et au vu des listes ceux seront des cours particuliers…

Toujours accoudée à la rambarde, la brune avait posé sa tête, dont le visage arborait maintenant des yeux brillants de malice et un sourire charmeur, sur sa main gauche, ne quittant pas un instant sa proie des yeux, attendant sa réaction.  
Pour seul réponse, les yeux de Claire dérivèrent vers l'officier avant de revenir à leur place première.

\- Oh mais je vois que ça te fait plaisir !

À ces mots, la blonde tourna lentement la tête vers Fang pour détailler le visage de l'officier pour savoir si elle se moquait d'elle. Mais non, elle avait l'air très sérieux.  
Reprenant sa position initiale en faisant pivoter sa tête pour regarder à nouveau vers le trio elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot plaisir…

Cette remarque, l'ancienne soldate savait qu'elle pouvait lui couter cher. À l'armée elle lui aurait value plusieurs séries de corvées ou d'exercices supplémentaires. Ne connaissant pas les conséquences de ces paroles, la jeune femme attendit sa sentence.  
Les grands yeux verts, qui ne perdaient pas une seconde Claire de vue, se mirent à briller un peu plus, alors que la brune ne put s'empêcher de relever la remarque et, au lieu de se sentir offensée, d'en rajouter un peu plus avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Intéressant… répondit la brune alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore un peu plus.

Fronçant les sourcils de manière imperceptible ne comprenant décidemment pas la façon d'être de son interlocutrice, Claire envisagea ce que l'esprit farfelu de cette femme pouvait bien imaginer et ajouta quelques précisions.

\- Et n'allaient rien ajouter de plus à ma définition du mot plaisir qui signifie ici que je ne vois pas en quoi avoir des cours en privé avec vous représenterait un plaisir pour moi.

Jubilant toujours autant, Fang se releva avant de se retourner pour partir. Elle passa non loin de Claire pour se pencher un peu vers elle et ajouter ;

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'y as pas encore goûté… Et je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait moi qui te ferai cours… !

Un frisson parcouru la nuque et la colonne vertébrale de la blonde alors que l'officier s'éloignait à pas lent.  
La fragrance que Claire avait commencée à sentir à l'arrivée de la brune c'était précisée lors de ce rapprochement et, malgré le fait que la blonde ne soit pas un « nez », la jeune femme avait pu reconnaître quelques arômes du parfum oriental que portait Fang. Une odeur animale lancinante lui parvint accompagnée de près par des émanations boisée et fleurie. Toutes ces effluves avaient alors été adoucies pas des senteurs sucrées d'un mélange dont la croupière put reconnaître entre autre des traits de vanille et de cannelle.

Ces essences lui firent alors penser à un animal sauvage à la démarche féline, fière et majestueuse et dont le corps souple ondulait sensuellement à chacun de ses pas. Une panthère noire chassant dans une forêt vierge sombre mais colorée de nombreuses plantes aussi différentes et rares les unes que les autres et envoutant tous ceux qui la regardaient. Et derrière cette énergie et cette insouciance se cachait une douceur et une chaleur sucrée qu'on ne pouvait ressentir qu'en cherchant le cœur de cet enchevêtrement d'arômes.

Ce parfum évoquait étrangement sa porteuse, sauf peut-être la dernière partie. Pourtant Claire se souvint de moment où l'officier était sorti de la salle de spectacle, ce geste maternelle ce sourire qu'elle avait eu pour son frère. Ce sourire qu'elle avait eu pour elle juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de son premier cours avec la brune. Doux et chaleureux. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de revoir depuis…  
Encore emportée dans ce mélange de senteurs, Claire allait tourner la tête pour jeter un œil vers la jeune femme qui partait, mais se ravisa quand elle entendit la voix, charmeuse cette fois-ci, de cette dernière.

\- We have training tomorrow morning, don't forget Sunshine… (Nous avons entrainement demain matin, n'oublie pas Sunshine...)

L'ancienne soldate se retourna sèchement vers son interlocutrice pour lui dire sa façon de penser à propos des surnoms, et en particulier celui-là, mais celle-ci était déjà trop loin et avait commencé une conversation avec des passagers. Elle ravala sa colère et regarda encore un instant en direction de cette brune qui le déstabilisait avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa sœur puis de repartir en direction du casino, l'odeur entêtante du parfum ambré continuant de la hanter.

Le lendemain matin, au port de Barcelone, les passagers, touristes ou employés, descendait au compte-goutte du navire pour visiter les rues de la ville de Gaudi.  
Claire, quant à elle, attendait près de la salle des cours qu'on vienne la chercher pour son premier cours individuel.  
Après les paroles de la brune, elle était allée regarder sur le panneau d'affichage les listes et dates d'entrainement qui étaient prévus pour la semaine et une feuille où l'on pouvait lire un nom avait été ajouté pendant la journée, et prévoyait un entrainement pour le lendemain. Après un soupire, la blonde était allée se coucher pour attendre cette nouvelle journée la boule au ventre. Mais était-ce de l'angoisse, ne sachant pas vraiment comment allait se dérouler le cours avec cette femme, ou de l'impatience...  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'un des hommes qu'elle avait pu voir pendant les cours apparaisse et se dirige vers elle.

\- Are you Claire Farron, for training session? (Vous êtes Claire Farron, pour la lesson ?

Où était Fang...?

\- Yeah...

\- Please follow me. (S'il-vous-plait suivez-moi.)

Sans autre précision, l'homme pris la direction du pont sept et sortie avant de se diriger vers les bateaux de sauvetage.  
La blonde suivait. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal... Pourtant elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un entraînement plus pénible ou difficile que ce qu'elle avait pu avoir quand elle était à l'armée...  
S'approchant d'un des bateaux de sauvetage, Claire pu voir que l'un d'eux était ouvert.  
La jeune femme réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire comme exercice quand elle entendit des pas provenir de l'intérieur du bateau orange.  
Courbée en deux, la tête la première, Fang sortie à la rencontre des arrivants.

\- Good morning officer. Thanks for bringing me my new private student ! (Bonjour officier. Merci de m'amener mon « étudiant particulier ».)

Claire tiqua à l'appellation qu'utilisa la brune pour parler d'elle mais ne releva pas.  
La blonde laissa aller son attention sur le bateau sur lequel elle allait sans doute exercer elle ne savait quel exercice tandis que les deux officiers échangeaient quelques mots dont elle n'écouta rien puisqu'ils ne la concernaient pas.  
L'homme qui l'avait amené ici s'éloigna alors de quelques pas pour, semblait-il, faire des vérifications d'usage au niveau du petit bateau. La brune commença à avancer pour rejoindre son collègue. Passant non loin de Claire, elle se pencha vers elle et chuchota avec douceur.

\- Hello sunshine...

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle ne put retenir une inspiration plus bruyante que d'habitude, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Fang qui sourit tout en poursuivant sa route.

\- Everything ok officer? Good! So let's do as we said, and when we are ready to go i'll contact you to pick us back on the ship. Good for you? (Tout est prêt officier ? Parfait ! Nous faisons donc comme prévu, et quand vous êtes prêt je vous contacte pour que vous nous remontiez sur le navire. C'est bon pour vous ?)

\- Perfect. Enjoy your lesson. (Parfait. Amusez-vous bien)

Il prit congés de son officier supérieur et passa non loin de la blonde.

\- Miss Farron, have a good time. (Mlle Farron, profitez bien)

*Have a good time…?*(Profitez bien… ?)

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par cette phrase ?  
Claire ne put s'empêcher de lancer un bref coup d'œil vers la brune avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme. Fang la regardait toujours son sourire et ses yeux charmeur affichés sur son visage.  
Ne perdant pas pour autant contenance elle salua promptement l'officier d'un mouvement de tête rapide avant que celui-ci ne poursuive sa route pour retourner à l'intérieur du navire.  
Quand l'homme disparut derrière la porte, Claire attendit l'intervention de la brune qui ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps.

\- Enfin seules Sunshine !

A cette remarque, la blonde fusilla l'officier du regard même si elle commençait à se dire que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose avec elle.

\- Puisqu'il le faut...

La brune eut un large sourire en entendant la réponse de son élève.

\- Quel enthousiasme ! Ça fait plaisir à voir !

*C'est qu'elle se fout de moi en plus...*

\- Aller c'est pas tout mais il va falloir s'y mettre ! On a toute l'après-midi mais il ne faut pas traîner, il y a pas mal de chose à voir.

Joignant ses paroles aux actes, Fang s'approcha du bateau et invita du regard Claire à s'approcher pour commencer son cours.  
La brune commença à expliquer comment fonctionnaient les commandes servant à faire descendre ou remonter les bateaux de sauvetage, les procédures qu'il fallait appliquer lorsqu'une situation amenait les passagers et les membres d'équipages à utiliser ces bateaux. La blonde, sur ses gardes au début des explications, se détendit et écouta avec attention lorsqu'elle remarqua à sa grande surprise comme sa supérieur pouvait être vraiment sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail. Elle avait déjà pu le remarquer lors des cours commun qu'elle avait eu avec les autres membres d'équipage mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse se comporter ainsi avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais était sérieuse lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble.

Le cours se poursuivit encore un moment à bord du gros navire de croisière avant que Fang ne continue son cours à l'intérieur du plus petit.  
Elle décrivit alors l'intérieur, citant l'emplacement des différents éléments important qui le composaient. Elle fit alors une pause pour appeler un de ses collègues pour lui demander de venir parce qu'elles étaient "prêtes à passer à la pratique".  
Claire, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite, retrouva sa méfiance envers son professeur particulier qui lui avait lancé un sourire narquois significatif et pourtant tellement énigmatique en disant la fameuse phrase.

Elles patientèrent un instant. Appuyées contre la barrière, l'une face à la mer, l'autre lui tournant le dos. L'une le regard perdu tourné vers l'horizon, l'autre les yeux fermés.  
Claire se demandait toujours ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner cette femme et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, pire que tout elle arrivait à la déstabiliser pour elle ne savait quel raison, et même si elle arrivait à contrôler ses réactions face aux autres, elle n'aimait pas être témoin de cette faiblesse qu'elle ressentait en elle.  
La blonde laissa glisser ses yeux vers sa supérieure. La regardant du coin de l'œil elle se demandait comment cela se faisait que la brune n'ait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour la taquiner ou simplement lui parler vu qu'elle avait d'habitude plutôt tendance à ignorer ce qu'était le silence ou à savoir l'appliquer quand on lui demandait.  
Elle allait tourner un peu plus la tête vers la femme à ses côtés quand l'officier que Fang avait appelé se présenta à elles. Elle revint à sa position initiale le plus vite et le plus discrètement qu'elle put, espérant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient vu.  
Heureusement pour elle se fut le cas.

\- Ready to go Fang?(Prête à y aller Fang ?)

\- When you are!(Quand tu veux !)

\- Ok, after you.(Ok, après-vous.)

Il désigna alors l'intérieur du navire où elles avaient été faire une partie de la leçon.  
Sans attendre plus, la brune s'engouffra à nouveau dans l'embarcation avant de faire signe à Claire de la suivre. Voyant alors l'autre officier se placer non loin des commandes permettant de faire descendre ou monter le petit bateau, la blonde compris de quelle pratique il s'agissait. Elle monta.  
Fang passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- When we will be ready I call you to have us back on the ship. Ok!? (Quand vous serez prêt je vous appelle pour que vous nous remontiez. Ok !?

\- Understood.(Compris.)

La brune ferma alors la porte du bateau de sauvetage avant de se placer à l'avant au niveau des manettes de direction qui servaient à piloter l'embarcation.

\- Assied-toi s'il te plaît, ça va secouer un peu.

A ces mots, le bateau s'ébranla et commença à descendre, faisant presque perdre l'équilibre à Claire qui se retint tout de même en se tenant aux parois de l'embarcation. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par prendre place sur l'un banc disposés derrière le conducteur et attendit que Fang lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Les commandes que je t'ai montrées tout à l'heure, normalement tu n'auras pas à les utiliser puisque tu feras partie des personnes qui piloteront ces bateaux si nécessaire. Mais c'est mieux pour toi de savoir tout de même comment elles fonctionnent.

A ces mots, Fang se tourna vers la blonde, son air sérieux affiché sur son visage. Les yeux verts profonds fixèrent un instant Claire questionnant la jeune femme pour savoir si elle avait compris. Silencieusement, lentement, mais pas des plus impassible, Claire hocha la tête de haut en bas pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

\- Bien, viens par ici. Je vais te montrer comment piloter un de ces engins.

La blonde s'exécuta et se plaça à côté de l'officier.

\- Je vais nous conduire en dehors du port pour que tu aies plus de marge de manœuvre et que tu t'habitues aux commandes et aux mouvements du bateau.  
Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu l'occasion de piloter un bateau mais il répond différemment qu'un véhicule terrestre. Le plus important à savoir c'est qu'il ne se stabilise pas et ne s'arrête pas aussi vite qu'une voiture ou même un camion, mais je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà. Je préfère tout de même le souligner car c'est ce qu'il est le plus important à retenir quand on commence à piloter un navire, pour ne pas se prendre un obstacle qu'on pourrait trouver sur notre chemin.

Tout en donnant ses explications, Fang faisait longer l'embarcation le long des quais pour arriver dans un espace dépourvu d'obstacles.  
Les mouvements de la brune étaient fluides et sûr quand ils actionnaient les différentes commandes. Claire laissait aller son regard entre la console et le visage de l'officier et observait son attention sur l'environnement. Concentrée mais très détendu, l'officier dirigeait le bateau avec souplesse et facilité.

\- Bien. Je pense qu'ici conviendra pour ta leçon de conduite !

La brune se leva et présenta le siège de conducteur à Claire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- A toi ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Le croupier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et prit place avant d'actionner les manettes. Observer l'officier avait très largement suffit à Claire pour comprendre et savoir mener l'embarcation sans grande difficulté.  
Cela n'étonna pas Fang qui se dit que ces quelques heures de pratiques suffiraient largement à Claire pour qu'elle soit opérationnelle, contrairement à ce que ses collègues lui avaient prédit. Cela la rendait fière de son élève même si elle aurait préféré pouvoir lui donner plus d'heure de cours. Si elle allait à ce même rythme dans ses prochains apprentissages elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de l'avoir très longtemps pour elle seule pendant ses cours particuliers...  
Mais pour l'heure, l'officier fit faire des manœuvres à son élève tout en lui apprenant les subtilités de la conduite du petit bateau.

Durant l'entraînement, Fang restait d'un grand sérieux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des allusions ou des piques à son élève ne réussissant à se retenir bien longtemps au plaisir de la voir réagir à ses assauts.

\- Que serait un cours à tes côtés sans quelques petites provocations !?

\- Laissez-moi deviner... bien calme...

\- Bien morne évidemment ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Et je suis sûr que tu apprécies autant que moi d'être ici.

...Oui c'était bien le cas.  
Un entraînement de ce genre, elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Chaque geste, chaque directive, chaque procédure, elle les connaissait par cœur. A quelques exceptions près, tout était comme quand elle était à l'armée. Combien c'était un bonheur de pouvoir retrouver un peu de cet entraînement sur ce petit navire.  
Sans le vouloir, Claire fit une moue qui, pour Fang, démontrait bien qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison.

Le visage de la blonde se figea d'un coup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'officier qui souriait.  
Triomphante, la brune finit par se tourner pour reprendre ses directives.

\- Allez, assez jouer, on reprend !

Claire la regarda bouger un instant à travers le bateau. Sa moue refit alors son apparition.  
L'entraînement ne faisait pas tout...

Deux heures après leur départ du navire, Fang demanda à la blonde de prendre le chemin du retour pour qu'elles puissent remonter sur le navire. Sa dernière leçon consisterait à positionner le bateau près du flanc du navire et de l'arrimer aux attaches pour qu'il puisse être remonté à sa place.

\- Normalement cette manœuvre n'est autorisée au apprenant qu'à la fin de sa formation sur un bateau de sauvetage qui prend à peu près une dizaine d'heure. Mais tu es allée tellement vite dans ton apprentissage que je n'ai plus qu'à te faire faire cette manœuvre pour que tu aies terminé cette partie de ta formation.

Claire sentit une pointe de fierté en elle à entendre son professeur la complimenter d'une certaine manière.

\- J'espère que tu n'apprendras pas aussi vite toutes les choses que j'ai à te faire voir, sinon je n'aurai pas beaucoup d'heure à passer en tête à tête avec toi... Ce serait dommage...

La blonde, qui avait failli oublier les taquineries de la brune, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parlez pour vous...

Le croupier regarda du coin de l'œil l'officier qui avait retrouvé son grand sourire et attendait la suite.  
Claire allait pouvoir pour une fois lui faire plaisir, mais le bateau ralentit tout à coup et le moteur stoppa après quelques mètres, laissant l'embarcation dériver doucement avant de s'arrêter complètement alors que l'entrée du port était encore loin.

La blonde, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, se demanda si elle avait fait une erreur dans ses manœuvres et commença à observer le panneau des commandes qui se trouvait devant elle pour essayer de trouver une explication. Elle remarqua alors que le niveau de carburant était au plus bas et que c'est ce qui avait dû causer l'arrêt du bateau.  
Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Le coup de la panne ! Sérieusement !?

Elle regarda alors l'officier qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à la remarque de Claire et qui, pour le coup, ne rigolait pas du tout à ce que le croupier pensait être une plaisanterie...  
Un peu décontenancée, elle observa son supérieur qui avait l'air tout aussi surprise qu'elle par la panne de carburant. Mais la surprise sembla se transformer en colère lorsque Fang fronça les sourcils et recommença à bouger avec fureur pour prendre son téléphone et composer un numéro.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

\- Pronto! Officer Oerba speaking. Where is the officer Cater? Go get him immediatly! (Allo ! Officier Oerba à l'appareil. Où est l'officier Cater ?)

La blonde observait de loin l'officier qui faisait les cents pas, le combiné à l'oreille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et n'aurait jamais pensé la voir ainsi un jour... Mais le manque de carburant dans le bateau était vraiment une grosse erreur et la brune avait de quoi se mette dans cette état...

\- Jack, what the hell have you done with the safety boats! Did you check all of them?... Why!?... Because at this moment we are stuck nearly in the middle of the sea on one of them out of gaz! We'll have to discuss a while when i'll be back! For now come fast get us out of there we don't have much time before living. So hurry! Now! (Jack, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec les bateaux de sauvetage ! Tu les as tous vérifiés ?... Pourquoi !?... Parce qu'en ce moment même nous sommes coincé presque au beau milieu de la mer sur l'un d'un sans carburant ! Nous en discuterons à mon retour ! Pour l'heure venez immédiatement nous récupérer il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le départ. Alors dépêchez-vous ! Exécution !)

A ces mots, Fang raccrocha sans délicatesse au nez de son correspondant avant de s'avancer vers les commandes du navire et d'actionner un bouton qui alluma une petite lumière clignotante. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur un des bancs du bateau avant de soupirer d'énervement.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on nous a laissé partir avec un bateau de sauvetage sans l'alimentation qu'il est censé y avoir dedans. Avec l'exercice d'aujourd'hui, il y aurait dû avoir suffisamment de carburant pour revenir. D'autant plus que le temps que tu as pris pour apprendre l'exercice était largement en dessous de ce qu'on fait faire en temps normal, nous aurions même pu faire un détour pour rentrer

Elle soupira à nouveau.

\- Tu imagines si c'était arrivé durant une véritable évacuation...! Ils vont m'entendre quand on sera rentré !

Claire écoutait la brune débiter toutes ces paroles sans même vouloir essayer de l'arrêter. Elle comprenait l'état d'énervement dans lequel pouvait se trouver l'officier après avoir découvert, à ses dépens, l'énorme erreur que certains membres d'équipage avaient commise. Elle l'aurait seulement exprimé de manière différente et directe.

Au loin, on put apercevoir un autre navire, du même genre que celui qui dérivait doucement, s'approcher de leur embarcation. Arrivé non loin, le navire ralentit avant que son conducteur n'effectue une manœuvre pour s'arrimer complètement et permettre à ses passagers de passer d'un navire à l'autre. Un des hommes du navire s'était posté à l'extérieur pour pouvoir attacher les deux embarcations pour qu'elles ne s'éloignent pas l'une de l'autre.  
L'autre homme, un officier du navire, fit son apparition sur le pont et observa l'intérieur du navire.  
Claire était assise sur un des nombreux sièges que composait le navire, les jambes posées sur les autres et appuyée contre la paroi du petit navire qui tanguait doucement. Fang, quant à elle, était restée debout, s'appuyant contre la petite paroi qui séparait le pilote des passagers. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée, le regard noir fusillant le nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci ne maintint pas son regard très longtemps et, après avoir déglutit et eut un léger mouvement de recul, il se retourna très vite et repartit dans l'autre navire pour effectuer le réapprovisionnement de carburant.  
De retour auprès du navire, les deux femmes qui étaient restées seules sur leur navire de sauvetage, entendirent des hommes autour d'elles lancer des ordres ou répondre aux demandes par des réponses claires ou des grognements. Quelques minutes après, elles sentirent le petit bateau tanguer différemment. Hissé, le navire se balança doucement alors qu'il monté doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement arrivé à la hauteur du septième pont.  
Claire jeta un coup d'œil à son officier qui ne bougea même pas un cil dans sa direction, et dont le regard n'avait pas quitté la porte depuis qu'elles avaient vu l'autre officier.

Fang, une fois sortie et retournée sur le navire s'approcha rapidement de son officier et lui envoya une flaupé de remarques, remontrances avant de le condamner à une mise à pied d'un mois pour faute.  
La blonde qui avait passé la tête à travers la porte du navire, observa la scène et se demanda si cette mise à pied était vraiment nécessaire.  
Elle entendit alors à côté d'elle un petit groupe des hommes qui les avait remonté et qui parlaient entre eux, disant qu'une misé à pied d'un mois était peu pour la faute qu'il avait commise, mais que l'officier devait avoir ses raison de ne pas prolonger plus cette sanction.

L'officier en tort ne rétorqua rien et partie sans un mot de plus après avoir salué l'officier qui venait de le renvoyer à terre pour les prochains jours.

Une fois le calme revenu, les hommes qui avaient arrêté de discuter entre eux virent que Claire n'était toujours pas descendu de l'embarcation et se précipitèrent alors en proposant chacun d'eux leur « précieuse » aide pour qu'elle puisse descendre sur le pont.  
La blonde allait leur rétorquer une remarque cinglante, mais la voix de la brune retentit à nouveau.

\- Don't you have anything to do! We're leaving in half an hour! Move on and back to work. (Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ! Nous partons dans une demi-heure ! Circulez et retournez au boulot.)

Sur ces mots elle s'imposa au milieu du groupe qui était agglutiné autour de Claire. Elle tendit sa main vers la blonde pour l'aider à descendre, comme ces messieurs auraient aimé faire. Claire, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir vu l'officier dans cet état, ne dit rien et prit la main de la jeune femme et s'apprêtât à descendre.  
Les autres membres d'équipages qui étaient restés béat devant la scène continuaient à regarder bêtement le manège des deux femmes avant que Fang ne finisse une nouvelle fois par les rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Clear ! That's an order! (Dégagez ! C'est un ordre !)

Les hommes ne se le firent pas dire une fois de trop et ils partirent chacun de leur côté assez précipitamment.

Le bras de la brune accompagna la descente du croupier sur le navire alors que l'officier ne bougea pas d'un cil. Quand Claire fut bien stable sur le pont, Fang se tourna vers elle avant de lâcher sa main.

\- Merci pour ton attention pendant ce cours. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps en ta compagnie. Avec ce que je viens de voir j'ai du travail pour vérifier que tout est en règle sur le navire.  
Si tu veux bien m'excuser nous nous verrons lors d'un prochain cours. Bonne journée.

La brune salua Claire d'un signe de tête avant de prendre congés. La blonde regarda l'officier s'éloigner, n'ayant pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, choquée d'une certaine manière par le ton que venait d'avoir la jeune femme. Chaque fois enjouée de leur rencontre, l'humour toujours au bout des lèvres et le sourire jamais bien loin, à cette instant tout ça manquait et la blonde se retint d'appeler l'officier pour qu'elle comble ce vide qu'elle venait de ressentir par cette absence. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et Claire resta ainsi désarmée ne trouvant, pour la première fois, pas de solution ça ce sentiment qu'elle avait si peut ressenti.

Quelques jours après, Claire assistait à un nouveau cours, avec d'autres membres d'équipage cette fois. Comme d'habitude elle prenait place au font de la salle, attendant que la ou les leçons du jour commencent. Un officier était déjà là. Un autre arriva quelques minutes après alors que le reste des participants au cours entrait petit à petit. Les deux officiers commencèrent à faire signer les feuilles de présence pendant que les derniers participants se plaçaient.  
La brune se faisait attendre. Enfin surtout pour les autres membres de l'équipage.

En ce qui concernait Claire, la jeune femme attendait, yeux fermés, les bras et les jambes croisés restant de marbre face aux commentaires qui fusaient autour d'elle sur les raisons et surtout l'indignation à propos de l'absence de l'officier. Enfin en apparence. Car depuis le cours durant lequel elles avaient failli se retrouver coincées au milieu de la mer, elle n'avait pas revu l'officier. Et au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin cours et la manière que Fang avait eu de lui dire au revoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment aller se passer cette nouvelle rencontre.  
Entendant le brouhaha incessant, un des officiers intervint.

\- Ok, please, I know you're sad the officer Oerba's not here and I'm not has sexy has she is but you would be kind to keep calm and listen know, we're gonna begin. (Ok, s'il vous plaît, je sais que vous êtes triste que l'officier Oerba ne soit pas là et que je ne suis pas aussi sexy qu'elle mais vous seriez sympas si vous vous calmiez et que vous écoutiez maintenant, nous allons commencer.)

\- But why isn't she there? (Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?)

Sans en prendre vraiment conscience, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers l'officier qui avait pris la parole. Celui-ci semblait s'attendre à cette question et répondit sans attendre pour pouvoir commencer rapidement son cours.

\- Because she has a lot of work to do and she can't be available for everybody all the time. So, now can we start our lesson? (Parce qu'elle a beaucoup de travail à faire et qu'elle ne peut pas être disponibel pour tout le monde tout le temps. Donc, peut-on démarrer le cours maitenant ?)

Personne n'intervint plus sur le sujet et un cours débuta, sous le joug d'une grande frustration pour la totalité de l'équipage présent.

Le lendemain matin très tôt, le bateau amarré à Tenerife regardait déjà ses occupants sortir pour découvrir cette île portugaise. Au milieu des passagers, il pouvait voir de temps à autre des membres de l'équipage suivre les hôtes de la croisière à terre. Au milieu de la population qui débarquait, un petit groupe de jeunes gens suivait la route pour accéder au centre-ville. Parmi eux, en formation serrée, discutaient trois jeunes filles et trois hommes, et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.  
Serah, Vanille, Alissa, Snow, Maqui et Yuj marchaient d'un bon pas en rigolant chacun des bêtises ou démonstration d'un autre. Lebreau et Gadot, étant de service, ne participaient pas à cette sortie.

Derrière le petit groupe, une dernière personne semblait suivre à quelques mètres de distance. Claire qui n'avait pas tenue à se joindre au groupe marchait en observant les six personnes devant elle, et plus particulièrement une. Serah, un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres, semblait vraiment épanouie sur le navire, parmi ses nouveaux amis et, cela lui faisait mal de l'admette, avec le grand dadais qui lui servait de petit ami. Elle avait pu constater durant des conversations durant lesquelles elle avait plus écouté que participé, qu'il est moins nié que ce qu'elle avait cru ; en tout cas elle avait surpris une conversation entre Snow et Gadot durant laquelle Snow avait parlé de son désir d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec sa sœur. La montagne de muscle lui avait alors parlé de son ainé « qui n'est pas commode et qui ne te laissera peut-être pas approcher plus de sa sœur… ». Le blond avait alors répondu que sœur ou pas sœur, Claire pouvait bien le menacer de le noyer ou de le jeter par-dessus bord en pleine mer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. La seule chose qui aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis était que Serah ne soit pas d'accord avec lui à propos de ses projets.

L'ex-soldate avait esquissait un sourire à la remarque qu'il avait faite sur elle, mais en se remémorant leur première altercation, il avait été le seul à ne pas fuir et à ne pas ciller quand elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. A ce souvenir, Claire avait serré les dents et laissé sortir un soupir de dédain face à cette déclaration, mais aussi face à son dénis devant le fait que Serah semblait attachée à ce nigaud et qu'elle pourrait envisager de partir avec lui. Elle avait ensuite décrété pour elle-même que sa sœur ne ferai pas une erreur pareil et avait réussi à se convaincre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Et pourtant cette fois encore le même soupir de dédain sortit d'entre ses lèvres en repensant à ces propos qui pourtant lui semblait de plus en plus réalisable à son grand damne.

La blonde, qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant un instant, reporta à nouveau son regard sur sa sœur qui l'avait interpelé alors que tous arrivaient aux abords de la ville. Le groupe avait prévu de faire un tour en ville avant d'aller passer le reste du temps qu'ils avaient au bord de l'océan. La plus jeune avait réussi à faire céder sa sœur pour qu'elle vienne avec eux, mais à cet instant précis la jeune femme n'avait plus très envie de les suivre et les supplications de sa sœur ne semblèrent pas fonctionner. A contre cœur, la violoniste et le reste du groupe laissèrent l'aînée partir de son côté.  
Sans se retourner, Claire partie dans la direction opposée à celle de la ville et se dirigea vers une station de bus. Arrivée à l'arrêt, elle monta directement dans celui qui était sur place depuis quelques minutes. Elle prit place dans un coin et laissa aller son regard vers l'extérieur alors que l'autocar démarrait. Le véhicule s'éloigna en direction du nord de l'île et longea la côte jusqu'à sa destination. Le trajet était court et la circulation étant facile, le bus ne prit qu'une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. Arrivée sur place, la blonde descendit après tout le monde et se dirigea automatiquement dans la direction qu'elle connaissait bien. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle connaissait un endroit entre les falaises où elle pourrait être tranquille.

Elle prit le chemin principal de la plage qu'elle atteignit à grandes enjambées. Au-delà du mur qui délimitait le parking de la plage la jeune femme put observer un nombre assez impressionnant de touristes qui végétaient, s'amusaient ou barbotaient sur la plage et dans l'eau. Les ignorant, Claire poursuivit son chemin vers l'ouest et longea le mur pendant plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter devant la première falaise qu'elle rencontra. Elle posa son sac à dos à terre pour récupérer une petite bourse qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture. Observant le mur imposant quelques secondes et après avoir appliqué de la magnésie sur ses mains, la jeune femme entreprit alors de monter sur le mur avant de s'accrocher à premières aspérités de la falaise. La blonde inspira et expira profondément avant d'initier un premier mouvement de main et de s'agripper à une nouvelle prise. Pied après pied, main après main parfois dans des positions assez spectaculaires et inconfortables, Claire se déplaça doucement le long du mur rocailleux. Sous elle, les pentes terreuses et abruptes laissèrent petit à petit place à l'écume qui jaillissait des vagues venant s'écraser au pied des falaise et la houle était telle à certain moment que Claire recevait quelques gouttelettes froides au niveau de ses jambes, bras, voire son visage.  
Ce devait-être la huitième fois que la jeune femme traversait la falaise et ce n'était pas la première fois que Claire faisait de la varappe. La soldate qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était toujours dans l'âme avait escaladé nombre de pic, mur et autre falaise lors de ses entraînements et missions. Le parcours fut rapide et la blonde put rapidement poser le pied sur le sable chaud de la crique qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. Elle souffla et s'approcha de l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses chaussures soient frappées par le va et vient de l'océan. S'accroupissant au-dessus de l'eau claire, la jeune femme immergea ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour enlever la magnésie qui recouvrait ses paumes et finit de se rafraîchir en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

Sans lâcher la mer des yeux elle se releva avant de se tourner pour aller poser ses affaires un peu plus loin. Posant son sac à dos sur le sol, Claire en sortit un maillot de bain, une serviette rouge carmin et quelques autres affaires nécessaires lors d'une sortie à la plage. Elle était seule sur cette plage, mais elle ne put se résoudre à enfiler les deux pièces de son maillot sans sa serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle avant de se dévêtir pour un shorty brun basané en bas, deux triangles beiges soutenus par son cou pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle libéra finalement sa serviette et l'étendit sur le sable avant de se diriger vers la vaste étendue d'eau salée qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Sans hésitation, elle entra dans l'eau, la laissant glisser sur elle de plus en plus haut sur ses jambes, avant de plonger littéralement quand le liquide froid atteignit la moitié de son bassin. Une silhouette avança sous la surface en ondulant doucement sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme sortie dans une longue expiration de cette dernière. Essuyant ses yeux rapidement de ses doigts, l'ex-soldat se fixa un objectif et commença à nager en longeant la plage pour échauffer ses muscles. Elle fit ainsi nombres d'allés retour, passant de la brasse, au crawl. Pour finir sa première séance de la journée, la nageuse entreprit de diriger sa nage vers le large pendant quelques mètres avant de revenir en arrière pour rejoindre la plage et faire une pause au soleil. Les battements furieux des bras et des jambes de Claire sur l'eau l'amenèrent vite aux abords du sable alors que la jeune femme observait le sol qui se rapprochait sous elle quand elle avait la tête sous l'eau pour évaluer la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir, voulant s'approcher au plus près de la plage avant de s'arrêter.  
Elle se trouva alors à un endroit où elle devait avoir pied et alors qu'elle dépassait la limite d'où elle avait plongé pour s'immerger, deux pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision. Trop absorbée par sa nage, Claire n'avait pas remarqué la présence de cette personne sur son chemin et à cette distance elle n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et entra de plein fouet dans les deux longues jambes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Après le choc, la blonde, qui s'était retrouvée entièrement sous les flots, prit appui au fond de l'eau pour pouvoir remonter à la surface. Alors qu'elle s'était agenouillée sur le sol immergé elle secoua vivement la tête pour enlever le surplus d'eau de son visage. Elle passa finalement une main sur ses yeux pour pouvoir les ouvrir et invectiver, de manière plus violente qu'injurieuse, la personne qui s'était trouvée sur sa route.

\- What were you doing he…. (Qu'est-ce que vous faites i…)

Claire stoppa net ses paroles et ses gestes alors que le flegme habituel de cette dernière ne suffit pas à empêcher ses yeux de s'ouvrir en grand tant la stupéfaction qu'elle ressentait était grande devant le regard qui la fixait lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Couchée sous elle en arrière le buste relevé par ses coudes posés dans l'eau, les jambes pliées, réparties de chaque côté de la blonde alors que les mains de cette dernière étaient elles aussi disposées de chaque côté de la taille de la brune, Fang affichait un immense sourire, prenant un malin plaisir à voir le visage étonné de la jeune femme placée au-dessus d'elle.

\- Vitesse de nage impressionnante Sunshine !

A ces mots, la nommée sembla reprendre ses esprits et, se rendant compte de sa position, elle se releva d'un bon dans une explosion d'écume et s'écarta de la femme toujours assise dans l'eau. Son visage teinté de surprise laissa place à un visage de colère qui s'intensifia un peu plus encore quand elle sentit de la chaleur dans son bas ventre au souvenir de la position qui avait précédé alors qu'elle voyait que la brune était aussi peu vêtu qu'elle. Reprenant le peu de contenance qui lui restait, Claire arriva à prononcer quelques mots.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites là !?

Se redressant sur ses mains et croisant ses jambes, la brune mordit sa lèvre inférieur et caressa le corps de Claire des yeux, ce qui fit frissonner la blonde, avant de revenir plonger ses émeraudes au fond des yeux de cette dernière.

\- La même chose que toi. Je prends un peu de bon temps dans un endroit tranquille.

Intégrant petit à petit ce qui se passait, la blonde se dirigea rapidement vers la plage avant de se retourner un instant vers l'officier.

\- Vous êtes déjà venue ici !?

\- Oh oui un bon nombre de fois. Je venais avant même que tu n'embarques sur ce navire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Claire reprit le chemin du sable chaud pour atteindre sa serviette et la placer autour d'elle. La brune, qui suivit le manège de la jeune femme un petit sourire un coin, vit celui-ci augmenter en largeur en remarquant la pudeur excessive de la blonde.

\- Pas besoin de te cacher, tu n'as rien que je n'ai pas.

La dévisageant un instant, Claire finit par détourner la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Oui c'est vrai excuse-moi.

Surprise par le ton sincère des excuses de la brune Claire se tourna vers Fang.

\- Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis : tu serais mieux sans cette serviette !

Sur cette remarque, l'ex-soldat soupira en fermant les yeux. Sans un mot de plus elle commença à ranger ses affaires.

\- Tu vas pas t'en aller maintenant ! On était bien toutes les deux non ?

Claire lui jeta un œil faisant comprendre à la brune qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas me dire que cette rencontre pour le moins… renversante, n'était pas aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi…

La blonde stoppa d'un coup ses gestes et se raidit, imperceptiblement sentant le regard inquisiteur de l'officier posé sur elle. À nouveau elle sentit de la chaleur enflammer son bas ventre alors qu'elle finissait le rangement de ses affaires rapidement pour pouvoir s'habiller le plus vite possible.  
De son côté Fang était aux anges car elle qui avait réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de la bonde rapidement, commençait à saisir ses réactions imperceptibles. Et à ce moment, elle savait qu'elle avait fait mouche et que sa cible n'était pas indifférente à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ne voulant pas la brusquer, elle n'insista pas dans ses taquineries ayant trop peur de la faire fuir pour de bon. Avec un ton doux elle lui demanda une dernière fois si elle ne voulait pas rester un peu en sa compagnie.  
Claire ne répondit pas et finis par se lever en silence. Après quelques secondes elle finit par parler.

\- Je vais m'habiller. Veuillez me laisser seule je vous prie.

Fang ne pensait pas que cette remarque la toucherait autant et son cœur se serra à ces paroles mais elle n'insista pas.

\- Comme tu voudras…

La brune s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et plongea dans l'eau qu'elle avait quitté voilà plusieurs minutes auparavant.  
L'ex-soldat ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son significatif que faisait l'eau après un plongeon. Elle commença à se retourner, mais se ravisa avant que son regard ne puisse dépasser son épaule.  
De son côté, l'officier avait sorti la tête de l'eau et regardait la jeune femme qui avait commencé à s'habiller.

La blonde porta son sac à dos à ses épaules avant de prendre le chemin de la falaise et de commencer son ascension. Elle refit une nouvelle fois l'ascension de ces aspérités, tentant de ne penser à rien d'autre que les sensations que la varappe lui procurait.  
Enfin arrivée en haut elle prit le chemin du retour et comme elle avait assez de temps, décida de faire le chemin de retour à pied, pour… ne pas avoir trop l'occasion de réfléchir.

Durant le chemin, Claire, quand la nature et le paysage alentour ne pouvait la distraire suffisamment, ne pouvait faire autrement que réfléchir. Entre sa sœur et Fang, son esprit ne connue pas beaucoup de repos durant le voyage de retour, mais heureusement que les endroits qu'elle traversait étaient suffisamment intéressant pour la maintenir ailleurs que dans ses songes.

Atteignant le navire, elle monta à bord et se dirigea directement vers sa cabine. Après que la porte se soit fermée derrière elle, Claire resta un instant à regarder dans le vide avant de monter sur son lit et d'allumer la télé.  
Elle resta ainsi à zapper entre les chaînes pendant environ cinq bonnes minutes avant d'éteindre et de descendre du haut du lit superposé. La blonde ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Fang… enfin, à devoir rentrer si tôt et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire et si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose rapidement elle allait vite perdre patience… Finalement elle se changea et enfila une tenue de sport, prit son lecteur de musique, choisissant une playliste qui conviendrait à son état d'esprit du moment et se dirigea vers la salle de sport.

Arrivée en haut, Claire ignora les autres membres déjà dans la salle et se dirigea vers le tapis de course. Commençant doucement pour s'échauffer, même si elle l'était déjà, elle prit le temps de démarrer sa playliste avant d'accélérer la vitesse du tapis. Quand elle mit ses écouteurs sur les oreilles elle entendit les premières notes du groupe Rage Against the Machine, Killing in the Name. Cette chanson boosta la jeune femme qui accéléra encore.  
Les musiques se succédaient et l'ex-soldat se retrouvait peu à peu, se rappelant grâce à ce tapis et cette musique, ses entraînements à l'armée. Elle se sentit mieux.  
C'est alors qu'après plusieurs morceau, un son inhabituel sorti des écouteurs et la voix significative de Michael Jackson sortie et entama une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Xscape, sorti d'un album récent apparemment.

Serah n'avait apparemment pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter sa petite touche personnelle à la playliste de sa sœur. Soupirant à demi sourire elle regarda l'affichage et se dit que le nom de cette chanson allait bien à son envie du moment et elle décida de poursuivre cette écoute et de découvrir les dernières chansons du chanteur qui avaient l'air pas trop mal. La chanson terminée, elle entendit des violons introduire la nouvelle, une guitare jouer quelques notes parsemée de notent aigues jouées au synthé avant que la batterie ne lance le tempo.  
« Baby… »  
La blonde se figea. Elle failli tomber sur le tapis qui, lui, poursuivi sa course, tournant sur lui-même. La suite des paroles eurent pour effet de lui faire hotter ses écouteurs précipitamment. Elle descendit du tapis de course essoufflée. Elle respirait rapidement et son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, et l'effort n'en n'était pas la seule cause. Quand elle reprit un peu contenance, elle chercha à enlever cette chanson de sa tête et changea complètement de registre en chercha un air d'opéra qu'elle appréciait écouter. Un extrait de Rigoletto dans lequel on pouvait entendre quatre des personnages de l'opéra chanter ensemble des airs différents mais dont les voix s'harmonisaient agréablement. Ici les paroles n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance et cet air qui n'était pourtant pas vraiment calme avait un certain pouvoir d'apaisement sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et n'écouta plus que les voix raisonner dans sa tête.

Cela faisait maintenant environ un mois que l'automne avait laissé place à l'hiver. Sur le navire, il était difficile de ressentir ce changement de saison, les destinations choisis pour satisfaire les passagers étaient toutes plus ensoleillées et hautes en températures les unes que les autres. À part à Rome, Gènes ou Barcelone, et encore, la fraîcheur ambiante que l'on ressentait en France en cette saison n'apparaissait n'être qu'une illusion. Pourtant, dans le bateau, une certaine effervescence s'élevait peu à peu ; les festivités de Noël et du nouvel an approchaient.  
De son côté, Claire devait prendre son deuxième cours avec Fang et même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, elle redoutait ce face à face. Plusieurs fois depuis cette rencontre sur la plage, des images lui étaient revenues en tête et surtout celle du sourire que la brune lui avait offert après le choc de la rencontre. Ce sourire la harcelait depuis qu'elle était repartie de la crique.  
Cette image à nouveau en tête l'ex-soldat monta rejoindre son professeur. Arrivée près de la salle, deux officiers étaient en train de discuter. Elle passa près d'eux et entra dans la salle de cours. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et ne voyant personne alla s'appuyer contre un mur non loin de la porte. Une minute après l'un des deux officiers qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Good morning miss Farron. Ready for the lesson ? (Bonjour mademoiselle Farron. Prête pour le cours ?)

Etonnée, Claire scruta son interlocuteur ne sillant pas d'un centimètre.

\- The officer Oerba is not available. With the festivities she has a lot of particular duty to do so for the moment I'll be your teacher. (L'officier Oerba n'est pas disponible. Avec les festivités elle a beaucoup de travail. Ce sera donc moi votre professeur pour le moment.)

La blonde ressentit une douleur vive et très gênante au niveau de la poitrine mais en fit abstraction et se redressa pour suivre l'officier.

Les trois semaines qui suivirent se succédèrent, se ressemblant mortellement malgré les préparatifs festifs. Claire, de son côté poursuivait sa vie tranquillement sans grand changement… à part le fait qu'elle était… plus distraite qu'à l'accoutumé et qu'elle évitait dorénavant la plage au creux des falaises de Tenerife.


End file.
